


time to buy and time to lose

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: About Time, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Awkward Flirting, Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry doesn't think things through, Harry's dad is literally Bill Nighy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Niall just wants Harry to bone, No Smut, Romance, The dad from the movie, Time Travel Fix-It, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: “Harry, it’s time that I told you the family secret,” his dad says with a completely straight face.“I’m sorry, what?” Harry laughs.“The family secret. Are you ready, son?” His dad moves to stand behind the recliner, resting both of his hands on it.“I suppose,” Harry says with a huge smirk.“Alright, then. Well, the fact of the matter is… that the men in our family… are able to travel in time… specifically back in time.”Harry just stares at his dad for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.“Are you taking the piss?”“You seem to be taking it better than I did. When your grandfather told me I went for ‘Fuuuuck’, but then again it was the 70’s.”“You’ve got to be joking.”Over the years, Harry’s father has played many pranks on him, but this is a whole new level. Where did he even come up with this idea?“It’s totally real,” his dad says with a straight face.An AU based on the movie About Time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98
Collections: One Direction Big Bang Round 3





	time to buy and time to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god it's finally fucking done!! I can't believe it. I have really tested my procrastination skills a lot for this thing. I absolutely adore this movie and have been wanting to write a fic for it for literal year. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> -  
I have used some dialogue and scenes directly from the movie, because they are just so iconic and I had to include them.  
A huge shout out to [Stephanie](http://www.whatevertearsyou.tumblr.com) for coming through and betaing last minute and brainstorming how to change scenes in the movies, you are amazing and I really really appreciate it!  
Thanks to [Britt](http://www.brittmeetsworld.tumblr.com) for betaing
> 
> Also a massive thank you to [Serena](http://www.hogwartzlou.tumblr.com) for listening to me complain about procrastinating and also writing with me, whenever we didn't get distracted lol
> 
> Title is from the song, "100 Years" by Five for Fighting. 
> 
> I hope you guys love this fic!!

“You can do this,” Harry says to his reflection, gripping both sides of the sink for support. “Just a bit longer.” Even in the toilet Harry can still feel the beat of the music from the living room downstairs.

Harry loves a good party, however, this one is always unbearable. Every year, his family hosts a New Year’s Eve party and every year it is the absolute worst. Sometimes there are petty fights between two drunk girls about God knows what or a person might puke on somebody else. But honestly most of the time the parties are fairly tame, the only thing making it the most unbearable evening is the sheer amount of people that are invited. As well as finding someone to kiss to properly ring in the New Year. It's such a stupid tradition.

Harry despises these parties. If he didn’t adore his family so much, he wouldn’t even bother showing up.

Someone pounding on the door startles him back to reality. “Harry, get your pouting arse out of there!”

Harry rolls his eyes, but opens the door and finds his best mate Niall on the other side. The Irishman leaning heavily on the door frame looks like a complete disaster. His hair is sticking out at odd angles all over his head, he’s no longer wearing his shirt and he appears to have at least six love bites from his neck all the way down to his pecs. “You look shit, mate.”

“I jus’ know how t’ have a good time, unlike you.” Niall pokes Harry’s chest for emphasis.

“Ow.” Harry rubs his chest. “I’ll have you know I am not pouting.”

“You hate New Year’s Eve,” Niall slurs and clumsily crosses his arms across his chest.

“No, I don’t,” Harry protests. ”Who are the love bites from?”

Niall uncrosses his arms and examines his chest nonchalantly. “Dunno,” he shrugs and puts his right hand on Harry’s shoulder, as he looks him directly in the eye. “I do know you’re changing the subject.”

“Can we not?” Harry groans and pushes Niall’s hand off his shoulder, causing the other boy to lose his balance and fall onto the other side of the door frame for support. “We have this conversation every damn year.”

Niall pushes himself off the door frame so he’s standing upright. He sways a bit, and Harry reaches his arms out, just in case Niall falls on his face- it certainly wouldn’t be the first time. Niall steadies himself, and Harry can’t help but let out a sigh of relief, having to take care of a passed out Niall would make this night even worse.

Niall throws an arm around Harry’s shoulders and guides Harry into the corridor. The walls are lined with drunken partygoers, most of them coupled up at this point with only 45 minutes til midnight. Harry pushes down the jealousy that rises from the pit of his stomach.

Harry has been single for nearly three years now, his last relationship not ending on the best of terms. One day, he found his boyfriend, Kyle, of two years snogging a girl in a coffee shop.

\---

_Harry just happens to be walking by the store, and glances inside for no reason in particular. What he sees doesn’t register right away, he turns his attention back to his phone and takes a few steps before the realization hits him like he’s been doused with a bucket of ice water. His blood runs cold. To this day Harry swears he felt his heart literally shatter at the sight. Harry remembers being paralyzed with a mix of overwhelming emotions, fear, anger, uncertainty... mostly anger. _

_Harry walks into the coffee shop with his fists clenched. He goes to the counter and orders a large iced coffee. While waiting for his drink, he can’t help but drum his fingers on the counter and look over his shoulder every four seconds checking if Kyle has spotted him yet. He hasn’t. The barista hands Harry the drink and he puts a fiver in the tip jar, a means of apologizing for what he’s about to do. Kyle is still snogging the girl. Harry strides over to the table in the middle of the store and unceremoniously dumps the coffee on Kyle’s head._

_“What the fuck, mate?” Kyle and the girl finally separate. He looks up and finally sees Harry, the color drains from his face. “Babe...”_

_“Fuck you,” Harry grits out and leaves the shop. _

\---

That was the last time he saw Kyle. Ever since then, Harry has been unlucky in love, not that he had really had much luck before, but it somehow got worse after Kyle. He’s gone on a few dates with blokes from Grindr, but most of them were complete duds. They were either complete knobs who only talked about themselves or creeps who wanted to go home after talking for five minutes. (Three times Harry went along with it, certainly a low point, but he’s only human.)

He might be desperate to find love and start a family, but the New Year’s party is neither the time nor place to do that. Most of the people here Harry went to primary school with, or are their parents. He knows too many things about the people he’s surrounded by to ever start a life with any of them.

This doesn’t seem to be a problem in Niall’s mind at all. Granted he didn’t grow up with these people, so he doesn’t have the same aversion to them as Harry does. As they go through the house, Niall greets nearly every single person and Harry tries his best not to make eye contact.

Harry spots Gemma in the middle of the living room, with her arms wrapped around some guy’s waist, with a dopey look in her eyes.

Niall drags Harry to the kitchen and picks up an unfinished drink from the counter, takes a swig from it and passes it to Harry. He takes a drink, knowing his friend won’t take no for an answer. Harry winces at the potency of the vodka and hands the cup back to Niall.

“A girl by the fridge is checking you out!” Niall yells into Harry’s ear. Harry turns around to see a tall blonde girl eyeing him up and down. Unfortunately, he doesn’t look away quickly enough and they make eye contact. The girl gives him a big smile and a small wave. Harry gives her a half-hearted wave before turning back to Niall.

“That’s Taylor. She’s proper obsessed with me.” Harry grabs a new cup and whatever bottle is within reach.

“That means she’ll definitely snog you in fifteen minutes then!” Niall nudges Harry with his elbow.

“I don’t want to encourage her. We went on literally one coffee date and she already had names for our kids by the end of it.”

“Maybe not her then,” Niall replies, scanning the room. “What about that bloke over there?” Niall points behind Harry.

Harry turns to see someone he’s never met before.

“Him, I like,” Harry says, unable to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man in the other room.

Harry doesn't know the man in the other room, which is definitely strange since it is technically his party after all. It would be rude if he didn't introduce himself, really. Luckily the handsome stranger is talking with his mate Nick.

Without thinking, Harry finds himself walking towards the fit stranger. He's a few inches shorter than Harry with broad shoulders and arms that are absolutely mouth-watering. He imagines this mystery man, pushing him up against a wall, sending shivers down his spine. Before Harry knows it, he's standing in front of the man with no idea what he's going to say. Shit. He really should have thought this through, he's never been particularly good with winging it.

"Harry!" Nick yells and pulls him into a tight hug. "Good to see you mate!" Nick is an old friend of Gemma's that Harry definitely did not have a crush on when he was in A Levels.

"Good to see you too. How have you been?" Harry replies, slapping a smile on his face.< p/>

"Great! How could I not be at the best party of the year?" Nick throws his arms out.

"Your standards have gotten much lower, I see. Didn't think that was possible," Harry jokes.< /p>

Nick's friend throws his head back, cackling loudly. "He had standards?"

"Oi! That's so rude." Nick slaps his friend's arm.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry holds his hand out.

"Taron," the other man says as he takes Harry's hand. "How do you know this ugly bastard?" Taron elbows Nick playfully.

"So rude!" Nick protests.

"He's a good mate of my sister, Gemma. Used to hang around here a lot."

"Well, sorry for crashing your party, Nick just kind of dragged me along."

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't mind at all. The more the merrier right?"

"Excuse me lads, but I just spotted the man I want to snog in a few minutes. You don't mind if we use your room for a bit of fun Hazza, do you?" Nick says as he walks away.

"If you go anywhere near my room, I'll chop off your dick!" Harry yells after him. Nick flips him the bird.

"I don't think he'll actually have sex in your room," Taron says.

"I think there's a high probability he would."

"Yeah...” Taron rubs the back of his neck. “I was hoping to make you feel better."

"Thanks for trying. Honestly, my room needed a good deep clean anyway, but I may just have to burn my sheets just to be safe."

Taron throws his head back as he laughs. God, Harry just wants to mark up that neck.

"So how is it you know Nick?" Harry asks nonchalantly and takes a sip of his drink.

"We actually met at a gay club. Some random chav was hitting on me pretty hard, not taking no for an answer, kind of thing. Nick stepped in and pretended to be my boyfriend. Nick ended up with a black eye, uh yeah. That's about it."

"Wow." Harry can't help but smile into his drink. If he does kiss Taron tonight he definitely won't end up being pushed away, so that's a good thing. "That black eye must have been such a struggle for that poor man.”

"He still won’t shut up about it and it's been years. I'm sure you have plenty of embarrassing stories about him though."

"They were a bit more embarrassing for me, honestly," Harry groans. "I thought he was this suave older guy, and I may have had a bit of a crush on him at first."

"Ahhhh, some good old gay pining then," Taron says knowingly.

"Bisexual pining actually." Harry bites his lip anxiously.

"Even better," Taron responds with a small smile.

"The ball drop is starting!" Someone yells from the middle of the crowd.

"Ohhh, I love a good ball drop," Taron jokes.

Harry breaks into a fit of giggles. He can feel Taron's eyes on him.

"What is that even supposed to mean? Makes you sound like a bit of a pervert!" Harry slaps Taron's chest playfully.

"Promise, I'm not a pervert." Taron puts his arms up, to say 'not guilty'.

"I think most perverts would probably say that just to save face." Harry takes a sip of his drink.

"D'you want me to prove it?" Taron asks, voice dropping low as he takes a step closer to Harry.

Harry takes in a sharp breath.

Around them, the entire house is counting down the last ten seconds of the year, but to Harry, it feels like it's just the two of them.

Harry stares as Taron's full lips and surges forward. The next thing Harry knows there's a searing pain in his nose.

Harry looks at Taron and sees blood pouring out of his nose.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Harry asks, clearly panicking.

"I'm good, yeah." Taron pinches the bridge of his nose and tilts his head back.

"I'm so, so sorry, I can't believe that just happened. Let me get you a towel or something." Harry reaches his hand out and Taron flinches away.

"That's alright," Taron says as he takes a few steps away from Harry. "I'll just go to the loo and get some toilet roll." Without another word he disappears into the crowded living room.

Harry downs the rest of his drink and heads back into the kitchen where Niall is now snogging a brunet boy who is slightly taller than him. Harry grabs the half-empty bottle of vodka on the counter and brings it to his lips. He leans against the island and waits for Niall to finish up with his New Year’s snog. Harry just wants to forget the last five minutes entirely. Unfortunately, his brain decides to play the failed kiss on a loop and Harry counters by taking a swig of vodka every few seconds. By the time Niall finally pulls apart from his friend, Harry is nearly done with the vodka.

"You two are very cute," Harry slurs.

"Harry! This is Shawn!" Shawn gives Harry a sheepish wave. Harry smiles drunkenly at him in return. "Did'ja get yer kiss?" Niall asks enthusiastically.

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it." Harry polishes off the vodka. He holds the empty bottle upside down and pouts when nothing. Niall shares a look with Shawn. "Maybe it's time to get you to bed," Niall suggests "I don't wannaaa." Harry stomps his foot dramatically.

"Well, that is just too bad. Shawn, will you help me out?" Niall puts an arm around Harry's waist and manhandles Harry’s right arm over his shoulder, as Shawn does the same with his left arm.

“I don’t wanna go to bed,” Harry whines softly.

“You’re going to feel so much better once you sleep, Haz.” Drunk Harry takes a lot of coaxing, something that Niall definitely has plenty of experience with.

“Fine,” Harry agrees, not that he has much choice in the matter with Niall and Shawn dragging him through the crowded living room. "I think I broke his nose,” Harry whimpers halfway up the stairs.

"That's tragic, dude,” Shawn says.

"He was proper fit too. I haven’t kissed anyone in forever and I’m never going to get to kiss anyone ever again. I'm going to die alone.”

“That’s the spirit.” Normally Niall would respond with something much more supportive, but manuevouring Drunk Harry up a flight of stairs is not the easiest task in the world. It’s a little bit easier with Shawn helping, but since Harry has gone boneless the two of them are basically carrying dead weight. They finally manage to get Harry upstairs and into his bed twenty agonizing minutes later.

"M' gonna die alone," Harry repeats pitifully, as Niall pulls the covers up for him.

“Good night, Harry," Niall says pointedly as he turns the lights off before shutting the door behind him.

\----

The next morning, Harry is woken up by his sister jumping on top of him.

“Get up, sleepyhead!” Gemma practically yells in his ear.

“Fuck off,” Harry groans, not moving a muscle.

“Dad wants to talk to you. Says it’s something important.” Gemma gets off her brother. "Maybe he'll finally tell you you're adopted."

“That wouldn't be the worst thing to happen in the last twelve hours..” Harry rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He makes sure Gemma is gone before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of grey joggers. He grabs a rumpled shirt from the floor, sniffs it before slipping it over his head and making his way to his dad’s study.

As Harry pads down the stairs, he tries to block out the fragments of memories he has from last night. He doesn’t actually remember all that much, but the failed kiss is what really stands out. He can’t help but replay that moment over and over. What is it that makes it so difficult for him to find love? He really doesn’t want to dwell on it too much, but given all the shite things that have happened in his love life for most of his adult life, it seems like the universe is against him. All Harry wants is to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, and have a massive family one day. He knows plenty of people end up single for all of their lives, and there’s nothing wrong with that, but Harry wants to be a father, wants to see little versions of him running around the house while he and his spouse watch them fondly. He can see it all so clearly in his head. Everything except one crucial part- the person he’s going to create this future with.

Harry saunters into his father’s study and sits unceremoniously on the worn leather couch placed in the center of the room. This room has always been one of Harry’s favorites. It’s small, but it doesn’t feel cramped at all. An old cloth-covered recliner sits next to the couch, facing the door. It looks like it shouldn’t belong, but it does. Two of the walls are completely covered by books, all of them having been read by his father at one point. Harry isn’t quite sure how that’s even possible considering there must be at least two thousand books on the shelves. The wall to the right of the door is mostly taken up by a large wooden desk, which has even more books piled on top of it. Directly opposite the door, there’s a large bay window with a built-in bench to create the perfect reading nook. Harry has many memories of reading peacefully in the window with his father sat on the couch, neither of them bothered by the silence, only occasionally being broken if one of them found a quote they particularly liked and wanted to share.

His dad is looking out the window at the moment, a habit he has when something is on his mind. His lanky silhouette isthe perfect example of genetics at work. He mostly stands at the window, after reading something so profound he simply stares out the window, for hours on end, as if he has all the time in the world. Harry feels lucky that his dad is smart, but doesn’t ever take himself too seriously.

“Whenever you’re ready, Dad. I’d love to hear whatever it is you have to tell me.” Harry stretches out both of his arms across the back of the couch. His dad turns around to face Harry, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, with pursed lips. “Why so serious? Did someone die?”

“Harry, it’s time that I told you the family secret,” his dad says with a completely straight face.

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry laughs.

“The family secret. Are you ready, son?” His dad moves to stand behind the recliner, resting both of his hands on it.

“I suppose,” Harry says with a huge smirk.

“Alright, then. Well, the fact of the matter is… that the men in our family… are able to travel in time… specifically back in time.”

Harry just stares at his dad for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“Are you taking the piss?”

“You seem to be taking it better than I did. When your grandfather told me I went for ‘Fuuuuck’, but then again it was the 70’s.”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Over the years, Harry’s father has played many pranks on him, but this is a whole new level. Where did he even come up with this idea?

“It’s totally real,” his dad says with a straight face.

“Okay… If this were real-”

“Which it is.” his father interrupts.

“But it isn’t. How would I go about doing it?”

“It’s quite easy. All you do is go into a cupboard or closet, or the toilet in a pinch. You clench your fists by your side, like so.” His dad demonstrates for him, with the knuckles of his hands facing forward. “And you just think about when and where you want to go, and you’re there. After a bit of a tumble, a rumble and a stumble.”

“Alright, I’ll play along,” Harry sighs as he stands up. “But I swear if I come out of the cupboard and mum is there with a camera, you’re all dead.”

His dad just smiles at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Try to do something interesting.”

“So dead.” Harry shakes his head.

The entire way to his room Harry wonders why he even still indulges in his father’s strange requests. When he was much younger, and a lot less wiser, he fell for this kind of shit all the time from his father.

Harry opens the doors of his wardrobe and stares inside for a minute before pushing his clothes aside and getting in. It's a bit of a squeeze; the last time he had been in here was probably ten years ago during a game of hide and seek. Harry takes a deep breath before pulling the doors shut. He feels even more foolish in the dark, he doesn't quite know why he's going through with this.

The only logical outcome is that his father will poke fun at him for years and years for actually believing that he could travel back in time. Harry reaches out to push the doors open, but for some reason he doesn't. Any truly sensible person would, but some part of his mind is telling him that he needs to at least try.

“Fuck it,” Harry murmurs, the rational part of him giving up.

Harry’s mind races with all the potential moments he could go back to. It’s not too difficult to choose the ill-fated last night with Taron. Harry concentrates on the party and brings his arms back down to his sides and clenches his fists, with his knuckles facing out like his dad showed him. He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes.

Harry hears a strange whooshing noise for a couple of seconds, but it’s soon replaced by extremely loud music blasting through the house. He looks down at himself to find the clothes he was wearing last night on his body.

_What the fuck. What the actual fuck._ He thinks.

He opens the wardrobe doors and finds his room pitch black. He walks carefully to the door, hoping he doesn’t trip on anything. He rests his hand on the door handle for a split second before opening it, to find the hallway completely filled with people. He cautiously steps into the hall, a bit dazed.

His dad was telling the truth. He actually traveled back in time.

_What the fuck.What the fuck!! _

Harry’s incoherent loop of expletives is interrupted by Niall crashing into him.

“Mate, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Niall yells into his ear. “We gotta find you someone to kiss at midnight!”

Harry just nods and allows his friend to pull him downstairs to the kitchen.

Harry spots the same goth couple making out on the couch. Gemma is still snogging the mysterious stranger-the same music is playing, the same drunken couples making out.

Everything is exactly the same as last night. Which makes sense because it is last night. In the back of Harry's mind, he still thinks this might all just be an incredibly elaborate prank. “Sucker” by the Jonas Brothers ends and “Truth Hurts” by Lizzo begins, everyone starts belting out the lyrics, just like last night. Even the lad with the questionable dance skills is doing his thing on the table.

Harry cannot believe this is actually happening. Niall leads Harry into the kitchen again and Harry pours himself a shot and quickly knocks it back before making a strong drink.

"There's a hot blonde girl checking you out, mate."

Harry ignores Niall and looks into the living room, where he sees Nick and Taron laughing. The image of blood dripping down Taron's face immediately comes to the forefront of Harry's mind and he cringes. But then he remembers that that hasn't actually happened yet. That it doesn’t have to happen at all in fact. He could kiss Taron and maybe it could lead to something more than embarrassment and utter regret.

"I think I've found the guy I'm gonna snog in ten minutes," Harry says, glancing at Taron every few seconds.

"Grimmy's mate? He's proper fit. Not usually your type, but go for it.”

“I’m gonna,” Harry says confidently before strutting over to the two men. “Grimmy, how are you?!” Harry immediately goes in for a hug.

“I’m good,” he laughs. “You?”

“I’m great.” Harry pulls away, and acts surprised to see Taron standing there. “And who are you?”

“Taron,” he replies.

“You’re the one who went all Prince Charming at the gay night club, right?” Harry questions, deciding he should be more straightforward this time around.

“Uh, yeah that’s me,” Taron replies a bit sheepishly.

“I can’t believe I told you that story,” Grimmy laughs. “Hazza, I would love to catch up, but I have just spotted who I want to make out with in a few minutes. You don’t mind if we use your room right?” Nick asks as he’s already walking away

“Don’t you dare use my room, or I’ll cut off your dick!” Harry calls out after Nick.

“I don’t think that’ll work, mate,” Taron points out

“He’ll regret it when I actually go through with it,” Harry raises his eyebrows as he takes a drink. “So what are you doing at a total stranger’s place on New Year's Eve?”

“Well, my boyfriend recently broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Harry says, not at all apologetic.

“It’s alright, it was a long time coming. You know how Nick gets though, so here I am.”

“Here you are,” Harry parrots back with a large grin. “So, newly single, any plans for a kiss tonight?” Harry would never be quite so forward, but he’s literally traveled in time to fix this moment so he might as well change it for the better.

“Well, now that Nick isn’t my only choice maybe I will,” Taron replies as he eyes Harry.

All around them, people are counting down the last seconds of the year, but neither of the men are paying any attention to the rest of the world. Taron licks his lips and Harry watches the movement intently, and before he knows it they’re kissing.

As far as kisses go, it isn’t earth-shattering, not like Harry’s first kiss with a boy. His name was Marcus. They were fifteen and the two boys got paired together for a school project. They would often end up at Harry’s place, working on their homework. It was much more likely for them to actually avoid any sort of research or schoolwork.

One day they were playing Mario Kart and Marcus tried stealing Harry’s controller which ended up with the two of them wrestling and somehow Marcus straddling Harry’s hips, both of them panting. They locked eyes and after a few intense seconds that seemed to drag on for an eternity, Marcus leaned down to kiss Harry. That kiss was everything he had ever wanted from a kiss, at the time.  
Harry had known for a few years that he wasn’t one hundred percent straight. While other boys in his class went on and on about Kiera Knightly and Victoria Beckham, he was slightly more interested in Orlando Bloom and David Beckham. It’s not that he didn’t find women attractive, he liked both. Before coming out he always felt conflicted when the topic of crushes came up he never felt like he could tell his mates he liked both girls and guys. Even after he came out in sixth form he always felt awkward saying his current crush was a guy.

It’s not that he was ashamed of his sexuality, but whenever he mentioned a male crush, the conversation would inevitably become less enthusiastic, as if Harry even mentioning his sexuality meant he was about to profess his undying love for one of them, which was never the case. He’s known his friends for way too long to actually be attracted to any of them.  
So for a couple of years, Harry did his best at not making others uncomfortable with his sexuality. In hindsight, that was obviously not the right thing to do. It wasn't until Harry joined the LGBTQ society at uni that he really truly felt like himself. It was such a relief to be able to talk about his attraction to men and have nobody bat an eye.

Harry had really been hoping for some sort of spark or at least the vague notion that they were compatible, but he only felt Taron's lips against his. Harry pulls away and gives Taron a friendly smile.

“Happy New Year,” Taron says cheerfully.

“Happy New Year,” Harry replies. “Let’s hope it’s better than last year.”

\---

“Does mum know?" Harry asks, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Not a clue," Harry's dad responds with a grin.

"What about the butterfly effect?"

"None of us has doomed humanity, so far; whatever you decide to do, I'm about ninety percent sure it won't end in the apocalypse, give or take five percent."Harry gives his dad a look that says he's not being helpful.

“So what do you want to do with it?”

“I mean money seems like the obvious choice. Or using it to become famous," Harry replies, his head spinning at all the possibilities.

“Wouldn't recommend the money bit. Your grandfather used it for money and he ended up bitter and alone in the end. I've never met a genuinely happy rich person."

“Suppose, I could kill Hitler."

"If either of us had lived before he rose to power that would be an excellent idea."

"So I can only travel back in my life?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"I'm certainly not complaining." Harry pauses for a few seconds. "What have you done with... it?"

"For me, it's all about books. I've read everything you could ever want twice, Wilde three times. You have to do things that you think will make your life the way you want it to be," he says gesticulating wildly.

"I mean, I suppose it would be helpful in getting a boyfriend, or girlfriend."

"Wow, that's massive."

“Yeah," Harry sighs deeply.

"I wish you the best of luck, son, I really do." Harry's father puts his hand on Harry's shoulder.

\-----

A week after discovering his new ability Harry decides it's finally time to properly leave the nest. And he figures there's no better place for a twenty-something to start a new life than London. It'll certainly be much more exciting than Holmes Chapel, if not a bit daunting, but he feels like a different person now. Something Harry realizes might be an overstatement, but he would like to think that this whole traveling in time thing means that he's at least a little bit different than he was last week.

When Harry tells Niall his plan, Niall immediately says he knows someone in London looking for a flatmate, which honestly seems just too good to be true, but he'd much rather live with an old mate of Niall's than with a completely random stranger from the internet. Harry takes it as a sign that the universe wants him doing this, so he sends a text to the number Niall gives him for someone named Zayn. It takes Zayn two whole days to respond, the whole time Harry is of course freaking out that he has the wrong number, or that somehow this Zayn already dislikes him. When he asks Niall about Zayn's lack of a response the other man simply laughs, which Harry assumes is a yes. After another couple weeks of texting with Zayn, which in reality is mostly Harry waiting days for Zayn to respond, Harry finally has actual plans to move in with his new, rather aloof, flatmate.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Harry asks as they walk down the hall of an old building, in a slightly dodgy part of London.

"Course it is, I think I know where one of my old boyfriends lives." Niall snorts.

"Wait, what?" Harry stops walking.

"Yeah, Zayn and I dated while we were at Uni," Niall replies nonchalantly, not noticing that Harry is now a couple of meters behind him.

"You didn't tell me that you dated him," Harry says exasperatedly and adjusts the massive duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Well, dated is a very loose term, know what I mean?" Niall turns around and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Oi, what are you doing all the way back there?"

Harry pulls himself together and catches up with Niall. "So I guess you two must still be friendly then, does Shawn know you're talking to him?" Harry isn't really sure how to define whatever Niall and Shawn have going on, he doesn't think he's seen Shawn during the day or outside of Niall's apartment once in the months the two have been “together”.

"Shawn knows all about Zayn, it's totally fine,” Niall says dismissively as he knocks on the door.

"As long as you're being honest with him.”

"We had a threesome with Zayn," Niall adds unnecessarily.

"I did not want to know that,” Harry groans, I already know way too much about your sex life."

"Face it, you're living vicariously through my sex life these days. You're practically a monk." Niall knocks on the door again.

“Hence, the whole moving to London thing, this way I don't have to hook up with people I've known my whole life."

"Yeah, the dating pool isn't all that great there."

Harry has a response, but the door swings open and an angry (and absolutely gorgeous) man.

"What. The fuck. Do you want?" Zayn practically shouts, with murder in his eyes.

"Great to see you again too, Zayn," Niall replies with a shit-eating grin. Harry doesn't dare say a word, Zayn looks like he could kill them both and not feel the slightest bit upset about it.

"I was in the middle of one of the most productive songwriting sessions I've had in months and you completely fucked it up. You Irish bastard."

"Oops?" Zayn looks at Harry clearly exasperated with Niall, Harry just gives him a small knowing smile in response.

“You might as well come in." Zayn turns around, leaving the door open for them. The flat is basically what Harry was expecting, small and a bit messy. He doesn’t mind, he’s just glad he didn’t have to  
spend forever looking for a place that charges an obscene amount for rent.

"Do you have any beer?" Niall asks, making a beeline for the fridge.

"I'm Harry, if that wasn't already obvious," Harry chuckles nervously, closing the door. He's not really sure what to make of Zayn just yet but is hoping that he isn't an angry asshole all the time.

"Nice to meet you finally." Zayn nods in greeting. "Your room is gonna be the second one." Zayn points towards two doors, one is wide open and has paint splatters all over it, the other one is closed.

"Thanks again for letting me have it." Harry opens the door to his new room, and sets his duffel bag on the twin bed.

"No problem,” Zayn says as he sits on the couch that barely fits in the flat."I'm sure you'll be better than my last flatmate. He brought home a lot of birds and they were never quiet."

"That won't be a problem with Hazza here," Niall chimes in as he comes in from the kitchen. "He hasn't had any action in months."

"Why the hell did I even invite you to come along?" Harry groans walking out of his new room to sit in the armchair.

"Because you were nervous that Zayn was a murderer, despite me telling you he's not like a bajillion times."

"Don't take it personally." Harry gives Zayn an apologetic look.

"I'm not offended, mate." Zayn leans back and stretches out his arms on the back of the couch. "I probably would've done the same thing. Besides Niall tends to throw caution to the wind."

"I like to have fun." Niall shrugs.

"There's a difference between having fun and being reckless," Zayn points out.

"I’ve tried telling him that, but he never listens."

"Eh, my philosophy is YOLO." Niall takes a sip of beer.

Zayn smacks the back of Niall’s head. "Never say that again."

"Serves you right, mate," Harry laughs loudly.

“Fucking wanker,” Niall practically shouts.

“You’re lucky I didn’t go for your crotch,” Zayn says plainly.

Harry thinks he’s going to like living with Zayn.

\---

Harry's been in London for nearly five months now, and he hasn't gotten any closer to finding a boyfriend or girlfriend. He's spent more time on Tinder and Grindr than is probably healthy; and has been on a few dates, but none of them have panned out any further than the second date.

Harry redid some of the dates, but even with having the advantage of knowing how things will play out, that does not mean he can make someone fall in love with him. So he'll just have to find someone that can love him for him. 

"All of the servers are blind!”

“Really?”

Niall is in town for reasons unbeknownst to Harry, but he managed to wrangle him into going to _Dans le Noir ?_ which is one of those restaurants that's pitch black which is supposed to make you experience the food in a different way or some shit.  
Harry would probably be more excited about it if work wasn't so stressful at the moment. He's working on an ad campaign that absolutely has to be done in three days. Harry has given them everything they've asked for, but whenever he sends it off for approval the client finds something they don't like about it. Harry has never thought he'd be capable of murder, but if he has to start from scratch again, he just might.

Harry's original plan for tonight was to finish the most recent changes his client demanded, but Niall turned up out of the blue and would not let his friend spend a perfectly good Saturday night holed up in his flat, while Zayn was off at some open mic night. Who knows maybe tonight will be the perfect distraction and he'll be able to let work slip his mind for once.

As they enter the restaurant Harry feels strangely nervous, but that might just be the formal atmosphere of the lobby. Niall goes up to the maitre’d who scribbles something down. A few seconds later a man wearing sunglasses comes out from behind thick curtains directly to the right of the stand.

"Hello, I'm Travis. I'll be taking you to your table tonight." Travis turns around. "Please place your left hand on my left shoulder, and your friend should hold onto your shoulder." Niall puts his hand on Travis' shoulder and Harry grabs Niall's. "Thank you. Now I am going to walk forward, prepare yourself, as behind the curtain it is completely dark."  
Travis walks forward and Niall looks back at Harry with an excited grin plastered on his face. Harry simply rolls his eyes. Travis opens the curtains and the nerves in Harry's stomach double. Some part of his brain seems to think whatever is about to happen is going to be dangerous. Rationally he knows he will be absolutely fine, but part of his subconscious certainly doesn't think so. Harry takes a few deep breaths as he's plunged into the pitch black. He thought he was at least a little bit prepared for the darkness, but even though his eyes are open they might as well be closed, he truly cannot see a thing. He can certainly hear the chatter of the other guests around him and that seems to be enough to calm him down.

7:56 pm

"Gentlemen, I'll be seating you next to this young couple here if that's alright," Travis says.

"Sounds great," Harry replies.

Travis guides each of them to their seats, which are next to each other rather than across from each other. Harry grips the back of his chair with both hands and immediately forgets how to sit down normally. After a few seconds, he uses his leg to feel the side of the seat. They've barely made it into dinner and he’s already struggling, so the rest of the night should prove to be fairly interesting.

"We aren't a couple," a voice says from the other side of the table. "Louis has only called me darling in front of Travis."

"Because it was hilarious to see you blushing, Liam, obviously."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay," Harry interjects, a hint of anger bubbling to the surface.

"Definitely not, I happen to love a nice dick. Liam and I have been friends since we were in nappies, so the two of us dating is just an absolutely ridiculous notion. My sole purpose in life is to annoy Liam, I live to annoy him."

"Oh well, I suppose that's okay then," Harry says, feeling really foolish now.

"So what brings you lads here tonight?" Niall asks, changing the topic, and saving Harry from feeling more embarrassed than he already does.

"Well, I had reservations with my boyfriend, but he uh, dumped me just a few days ago, and Louis insisted we still come."

"I'm a very persistent person," Louis says smugly.

"Annoying is more like it." Harry hears a slap come from the other side of the table.

"Ow!" Liam exclaims.

"That's what you get Payno."

"You slapped my face, you wanker."

"Oops," Louis replies, clearly not sorry.

“Harry over here is single as fuck."

"Niall," Harry groans.

"What? 's true!"

"I'm painfully aware of that, but you don't need to tell perfectly good strangers that!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm also single," Louis chimes in. "So really Niall is the odd one out here."

"That may be so, but at least I'm seeing some action besides my right hand."

Louis laughs loudly and Harry thinks it's one of the most beautiful sounds he's heard.

8:11 pm

“Ow,” Harry says out out of reflex after feeling a slight pain in his shin.

"Ooh, sorry 'bout that Harold. Had to stretch.”

“My name isn’t Harold.”

"Perfect! That means nobody else calls you that.”

“I don’t normally let strangers give me nicknames.”

“Stranger?!? I’d say we’re close mates after sharing our appetizers.”

“Really? Because all I recall is you stabbing me with a fork when you tried to take a bite without asking.”“

“I said I was sorry!”

“You still stabbed me,” Harry huffs.

“You’re so rude, young Harold.”

“So you think you're special enough to give me a nickname even though we just met?”

"Of course I am."

"We'll just have to see.”

"That's rather difficult to do in here," Louis points out.

Harry lets out a honking laugh and quickly covers his mouth, feeling yet another flash of embarrassment.

"I've never made that noise before."

"Well, I suppose that's quite flattering then."

Harry feels himself blushing and is grateful Louis can’t see him.

8:28

“How are they still talking about music?” Louis hisses. Liam and Niall have shifted from rappers to boy bands.

“Do you not like music?” Harry asks in disbelief.

“What a silly question, Harold. Of course I do, I just don’t quite understand how they could possibly talk about it for this long.”

“Well, there’s a lot of music out there.”

“Touché. What’s your favorite?” Louis questions.

"I don't really discriminate when it comes to music. I like just about everything.”  
  
“Even heavy metal?”  
  
“That's maybe the one genre I can't really get into,” Harry confesses. “Do you like heavy metal?” Harry hopes he hasn’t just offended Louis in some way.

“Oh no, I just said the most out-there genre I could think of."

“So what do you like then?

“I kinda prefer rock and some 90's pop like Nirvana and Oasis. Love Green Day. I'm actually going to see this band called Smallpools on Wednesday night.”

“I'm sure it'll still be a great time."

“Definitely. I've seen them before, they put on a pretty decent show. You should go if you ever get the chance."

“I'll definitely keep that in mind." Harry smiles to himself.

9:08 pm

"Do you want to try some of my creme brulee?" Harry asks, after taking a few bites of his dessert.

"Why thank you for offering," Louis says teasingly. "How should we go about sharing?"

“I can feed it to you?" Harry answers hesitantly. "I don't really wanna get stabbed by a fork again."  
  
"You are never gonna let that go are you?"  
  
"Never.”

"Well, I suppose being fed dessert by a handsome man isn't the worst thing in the world," Louis muses.

“You can't even see my face," Harry says sheepishly, as he blushes yet again.

“I have a sense about these things. Now are you going to feed me creme brulee or not?"

"You're very demanding." Harry gets a good amount of creme brulee on his spoon, having become a bit of an expert at eating in the dark and reaches his hand across the table. "I'm holding out the spoon. Um, where's your mouth?"

“It's right her- fuck."

“Are you alright? Harry pulls his arm back.

“I'm fine, just got some creme brulee in my eye, which is certainly a new experience."

“I'm so sorry."

"No, no it's not your fault I kinda moved right into your spoon. I think I'll just stick to my tiramisu."

"Did you know some people get naked when they eat?" Louis says excitedly less than a minute later.

“You mean like in general?"

"No, silly, when they eat here."

"Are you naked right now?" Harry asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry can practically hear the shit-eating grin on the other man's face.

“Maybe I would.”

“You should probably see what me face looks like before you see me knob."

"I'd like that." Harry does his absolute best to not seem overly eager.

“Which part?"

“Definitely both.”

"Well, they're both pretty great. So I don't blame you."

“You're quite full of yourself,” Harry points out.

"I prefer the term confident. And what's wrong with knowing I look good?”

"Nothing really."

"Exactly,” Louis answers smugly.

“Well, I like that you're confident then.”

"Why, thank you, Harold."

“You're very welcome, Louis.”

Once they finish their desserts Harry feels a rush of anxiety course through him at the thought of actually seeing Louis. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you outside," Harry says hopefully.

"You most certainly will.”

"Good, good. Well, I'll see you soon then."

—

“You and Louis were really in your own bubble," Niall says as he and Harry wait outside of the restaurant for Louis and Liam.

"We were just getting to know each other," Harry replies sheepishly.

“Well, you two definitely got on well. Do you think you'll go for a second date?" Niall elbows Harry's side playfully.

“I don't really think this counts as a first date," Harry says.

"Either way you two definitely had chemistry."

"You think?"

“Harry, are ye thick? Liam and I wouldn't've been able to get a word in."

“I mean I thought we did, but 'm not good at this whole flirting thing."

You talked about his dick at least three times, that's definitely flirting." Niall pats him on the shoulder.

"Oh my god," Harry groans. The door to the restaurant opens and a tall man with a muscular build is followed out by a shorter man, who's outfit accentuates his curves. The two men walk over to Niall and Harry.

"I'm L-" The tall one starts as he holds his hand out.

“Wait, wait. I wanna guess which one of you is which," Niall says.

"Well, you're clearly Irish so you're Niall," the shorter man says with a smirk in Niall's direction.

“He's got you there, mate." Harry laughs.

“I can still guess who they are!" Niall protests.

"You could, but Harry and I here have some important future plans to discuss. Don't we, Harold?” Louis flashes him a smile.

Harry's mouth goes dry. "I-um- uh, yeah. Definitely."

Louis chuckles and smiles at Harry and he just melts, feels butterflies in his stomach, feels like he's just become jelly; every cliched term from ever used to describe love at first sight throughout history is exactly what Harry feels at this moment with Louis looking at him with eyes that look like the clearest ocean and Harry is drowning in them.

"You okay there, Harry?" Niall asks with unmasked glee.

Harry shakes his head to clear it and wills himself to say something somewhat intelligent.

“Could you just bugger off for a few minutes?” Harry asks.

“Hey, Niall, maybe you could give me your mates’ number,” Liam interjects.

“Sorry about that, Niall can be a bit too much sometimes.” Harry rubs the back of his neck, which was a mistake since his palms are incredibly sweaty right now– something that only happens when he's getting close to having a panic attack. He hates that his body is responding like this. Yes, Louis is extremely fit and Harry can't believe he's been able to get to know him pretty well over the last couple of hours. Eating in the dark had taken off so much pressure, he didn't know what Louis looked like and he was totally fine. Logically he shouldn't chicken out now, he should have even more confidence knowing that Louis is interested in him even now. Harry takes a deep breath and says, "but we aren't here to talk about him are we?"

"Direct." Louis raises an eyebrow. "I like it."

“Well, at this exact moment, I have the courage to ask for your number and a second date, but that could disappear at any second." Harry gushes. As soon as it's out of his mouth he regrets being so honest.

"So this was a date, then?" Louis challenges.

Harry deflates a little bit. "I-mean- I just-,"

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. Harry melts all over again, he might actually be totally gone for this man which seems insane since they barely know each other, but they do have something, Harry isn't sure what that is right now, but he wants to find out.

"Good." Harry smiles back. Louis raises his hand slowly and softly pokes Harry's left dimple. Harry freezes, totally caught off guard by the gesture. "What was that?"

Louis quickly pulls his finger back, and Harry immediately wishes Louis hadn't moved.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how deep they were."

"That's okay. I just wasn't expecting it," Harry chuckles.

"I'm always a fan of the unexpected, it makes life so much more exciting."

"Yeah," Harry replies softly, thinking about how he definitely wasn't expecting to meet anyone tonight, let alone Louis.

"Sooo, are you gonna give me your number?" Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it.

"I think you've earned it," Louis replies smugly.

"Oh I've earned it? Oh, thank god. I was worried there for a second," Harry says mockingly, holding out his phone.

"It's the dimples that put you over the top." Louis grabs the phone and taps the screen. He pauses and scrunches his eyebrows for a few seconds before a wicked grin covers his face and he laughs mischievously. Harry thinks he should maybe be worried about whatever Louis is laughing about, but he honestly finds it a bit endearing. Louis holds the phone up and sticks his tongue out, presumably taking a selfie.

When Louis finally gives Harry’s phone back, their fingers brush against each other and Harry's breath hitches in his throat. Harry feels like a Victorian woman who's been pining over a man for months from afar, only to be completely overwhelmed by the slightest interaction when they finally meet. Harry glances down at his screen to see a new contact entitled "Sexy Bum” followed by two drooling emojis and two flame emojis.

He closes the contact book, only to see that Louis has changed his background to the selfie that he took. Harry smiles at Louis.

"I will definitely give you a call, Sexy Bum," Harry manages to say it with a straight face.

"You'd better, Dimples, otherwise I might have to find another curly-haired man to soothe my broken heart." Harry knows he's only joking, but he can't help feeling a bit hurt at the insinuation.

"I definitely will," Harry reassures Louis.

Before going to bed that night Harry finds himself staring at his new background like a lovesick teenager in a stupid romantic comedy. And despite feeling foolish, he also understands it.  
\---  
The next morning Harry wakes up to Zayn making no effort in being quiet as he opens the cabinet doors and slams them shut. Harry sees that it's only nine, a few hours earlier than Zayn usually likes to wake up, especially after an open mic night. Last night, he was excited about some talent agent that was supposed to be at one of the pubs he frequently sings at.

A couple of weeks after moving in, Harry learned Zayn is much more talkative than Harry assumed. Harry has quickly learned about Zayn’s entire life, but especially about his blossoming singing career. Zayn has been writing songs since he was a teenager, but has only seriously pursued a singing career in the past couple of years. He's a regular at a few different pubs in their neighborhood that hold open mics, he goes at least three nights a week and usually comes back to the flat at 2 am or later, even on weeknights. Harry doesn't really mind that he and Zayn have opposite schedules, they communicate a lot through sticky notes, some of which are still scattered throughout the apartment, because sometimes they just don't take the two seconds to take it down. Harry thinks it gives the place a bit more character.

Harry gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of gym shorts from the floor before leaving his room.

Zayn is definitely worse than Harry thought. He's talking to himself in Urdu as he stomps around the kitchen making some sort of beverage.

"You okay there, mate?" Harry asks cautiously.

"I am fan-fucking-tastic," Zayn grits out.

“Really? You slam cupboards and stomp around when you're happy?” Zayn glowers at him. "Obviously not the time to joke then, sorry. Do you- uh - wanna talk about it?"  
Although Harry has gotten to know Zayn a bit, they haven't ever had like a deep emotional heart to heart kind of conversation.

"Not really," Zayn replies dismissively

"Okay. That's fi-"

"It's just that last night was absolute shit," Zayn confesses.

"How so?"

"I got fucking stage fright and couldn't remember the lyrics to my own damn song! Like who the fuck does that?"

"I'm sure it wasn't noticeable right?"

"No, no, no, don't even say that. It was totally and completely noticeable, because I was up on stage, frozen, for three whole minutes. Do you know how excruciating three minutes of silence in a pub is? It felt like I was up there for hours. And there were talent scouts there! Fuck it all."

“That sounds really rough."

"Rough? Did you really just fucking say that? Harry, it was literally the most embarrassing moment of my life. I will have nightmares about it for the rest of my damn life."

"So did you finish your set?"

"Yeah, I had the fucking nerve to play the rest of my set.” Zayn gives Harry an incredulous look. ”I literally choked as soon as the spotlight went on and I didn't stick around for literally everyone to pity me.”

"I'm sorry, that sucks. I wish there was something I could..." Harry trails off, suddenly realizing that there is something he can do for Zayn. Why didn't he think of it before? "I'm gonna make this right." Harry gets and quickly heads towards his room.

“How could you possibly make this right?!" Zayn screeches, only semi-hysterically. "You gonna magically make everyone in the pub forget that epic fail?"

"Something like that." Harry goes into his closet, shuts the door and closes his fists.

* ~~~ *~~~*

"I'm so nervous, mate," Zayn says as they get closer to the pub.

"Don't be! You'll do fantastic!" Harry puts a comforting arm around Zayn's shoulder.

"He could choke," Niall adds.

"Why the fuck would you say that?!" Zayn stops walking, a look of disbelief on his face. "I can't do this."

"Niall's an idiot, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I mean as, like, a worst-case scenario, you could forget the lyrics to your own music."

"You're not fucking helping," Harry grits out. "Just grabs us a table, we'll be in there in a minute."

"I can't fucking do this, Harry," Zayn says breathily.

"You are going to do great up there! You have sung these songs like a thousand times, you know them inside and out, because you literally wrote them. You always put on a great show and tonight isn’t going to be any different."

"You couldn't possibly know that," Zayn looks at Harry, his eyes full of doubt.

"I do, because I've seen you perform at this pub like fifty times in the past few months. And everyone here loves you. Niall and I both love you and support you 1000 percent."

Zayn lets out a deep breath. "Okay, let's go in before I lose my nerve entirely."

"Good man." Harry pats him on the shoulder. "I'll make Niall buy you a couple of shots, he owes you.”

“Yes, he does.”

The pub is just as crowded as normal, the small space filled with people at the tables scattered throughout and at the bar.

Harry and Zayn quickly spot Niall, who is nursing a Guinness already, and talking to an older regular.

"You're buying Zayn a couple of shots," Harry says as he plops down in one of the empty chairs.

"I guess that's fair," Niall responds, standing up. "You want anything?"

"Surprise me." Harry shrugs.

Niall comes back a few minutes later with a total of four shots. Two of them are a light cream color, topped with whipped cream, and the others a darker brown, in double shot glasses.

"Seriously?" Harry deadpans.

"You said 'surprise me’.'' Niall shrugs.

"You know I prefer real blowjobs." Harry grabs his shots

"Don't we all," Zayn adds, reaching for his own drinks. "What are these anyway?"

"They're called 'Mind Eraser'. Figured it was just what you needed.”

"They're not too bad," Zayn says as he reaches for the other one, and downs this one like it's nothing.

"Why couldn't you have just gotten us tequila shots?" Harry asks exasperatedly.

"Relax, Hazza," Niall says dismissively. "It's just a bit of alcohol."

"I know you know how shots work. I do remember your eighteenth birthday, even if you don't."

“Still one of the best nights I've ever had."

"How?" Zayn asks.

"I heard stories from everyone. Harry here had the unfortunate duty of taking care of me afterwards. I threw up in the sink, while I was still on the toilet."

"Oh my god, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard," Zayn says in complete horror.

"He decided to sit on the toilet with his trousers and pants still down," Harry adds. "He stayed there for at least twenty minutes. I tried my best to get him upstairs to his room, but he wouldn't listen."

"Wow," is the only thing Zayn says.

"I will never be able to unsee that. It's honestly awful."

"Hmmmm. I think... the shots are working," Zayn says slowly.

"Atta boy!" Niall pats Zayn's shoulder twice. "Haz, you still need to do yours!"

"Can I have them?" Zayn reaches towards the shots, but Harry beats him to it, not wanting Zayn to have any more alcohol before performing. Harry sets one of the shots down directly in front of him and the other to his right so Zayn can't reach it.

Harry stares down at the shot covered in whipped cream and shakes his head slowly.

"Well, go on," Niall encourages. Harry shoots a glare in his direction.

He turns his attention back to his shot. He bends down and wraps his mouth around the shot glass after a couple of tries, his teeth bite into the top of the whipped cream. He makes sure the glass is secure in his mouth before straightening his back and tilting his head back. The contents of the glass pour into his mouth and he grabs the shot glass out of his mouth before swallowing.

"That was beautiful, mate," Niall says cheerily.

"I have a decent amount of experience with putting my mouth around circular things." Harry takes his second shot with just as much ease as the first.

"He means cocks." Zayn giggles.

“Is he too drunk now?" Harry asks incredulously.

"He'll be fine. Won't you, Z?"

"Huh." Zayn looks up from the napkin he was tearing apart.

"Okay, maybe he needs some water," Niall amends, as he gets out of his chair. "But he also has like 20 minutes before he's up." He heads towards the bar.

"You think you're gonna be able to perform?"

"Yeah! M' definitely not nervous anymore."

"Alrighty, Zayn," Niall says, putting down two small glasses of water in front of him. "Drink up!"

Zayn pouts, but does as he's instructed. Harry feels a flood of relief wash over him, he knows they aren't out of the woods just yet, but if he goes up on stage and embarrasses himself like he had done before, he will never forgive Niall or Harry. Not that Harry couldn't go back and change the evening again, but it would mostly be more than anything. He's learned the hard way that time travel doesn't magically make things better. He has seen time travel in shows and movies, but when you're the one who is actually doing the travelling you don't think those mistakes will happen to you, but people can be unpredictable.

Harry and Niall take turns encouraging Zayn to drink the water while two more people play their allotted 10 minutes. The pub claps as a girl with purple hair gets off the stage and a hipster-y guy takes the stage. The manager comes over to tell Zayn that he's next.

“Thanks, Mike," Zayn says, mustering a smile, that disappears as soon as Mike walks away. Zayn puts his head in his hands. "Fuck. I don't feel good."

"You're gonna be fine," Harry encourages. "You've had three glasses of water, and are definitely coherent enough to perform."

"I know that, but I can't exactly control my nerves now, can I?"

"There's that grumpy Zayn we all love!" Niall jokes. "You're definitely fine to perform.”

“Will you two please just shut up. I know you're just trying to help, but I don't need that right now."

"Okay," Harry says, putting his hands up. They listen to the last two songs the hipster guy performs in silence. He's playing some original songs that are kind of folky with breathy vocals. (To Harry the whole aesthetic is too stereotypical, not to mention so 2012.) The pub starts clapping and the Hipster Guy does a little half-bow a few times. Zayn grabs his guitar and walks up as the clapping starts to die down.

"Thank you very much for those wonderful songs, Banxy," The MC says into the mic. "Next up we have a regular, who you all enjoy, give it up for Zayn Malik!" Everyone in the pub starts clapping.

Niall whistles loudly, "Wooo, go Zayn!!"

"You got this!" Harry yells.

Zayn looks at his friends, with only mild embarrassment. He grabs the stool at the back of the small stage when he walks up to the mic and the spotlight brightens a little bit. He sits down and takes a few moments to tune his guitar just the way he likes. He does it on the stage every single time Harry has seen him perform, Harry thinks he uses it as a bit of a buffer, a way to get rid of the last of his nerves before performing. Zayn opens his mouth to address the crowd, but no words come out. He closes his mouth quickly and a look of horror appears on his face and two seconds later he promptly vomits on the floor.

The people up front immediately scatter, the women screaming in disgust and fear and the men doing their best not to do the same thing.

Niall rushes toward Zayn, while Harry rushes to the loo.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Niall yells as he comforts Zayn.

"I’ll just be a minute!!"

*~~~*~~~*

"Let's get high as fuck," Harry says cheerfully as he plops down in the worn out armchair with his "weed box" in hand, it’s really just an old shoebox where he stores his drugs.

"You never suggest that we smoke," Zayn says with a tinge of disbelief in his voice.

"I just feel like tonight it would be fun," Harry shrugs.

"I mean I'm totally down." Niall chimes in.

Harry doesn't really like sitting around and just getting high and he's never been one of those people who can be super productive. Normally when he's high, he lies down and stares at the ceiling, getting completely wrapped up in his thoughts. Zayn and Niall, however, seem to never be that way, they can go out in public and carry on a conversation and never seem like they're high. Tonight though Harry’s hoping that being high will mean Zayn doesn't choke on stage or throw up tonight.

"Why do you store your shit in a shoebox?" Niall asks judgemently.

"I mean this way it's all together."

"It's inconspicuous," Zayn adds."Way more than some fancy box with fucking marijuana leaves on it."

"It was only five quid!" Niall replies indignantly.

"That's an even worse excuse," Harry says, taking the lid off the box and grabbing his grinder. Then he chooses a large bud from the tiny glass container he bought from a hippie-esque store that also sold pipes and bongs alongside healing crystals. Harry grinds the bud quickly, then moves to the floor and starts packing the bowl over the table so he doesn't lose any bud. When the bowl is full, he opens the very bottom of the grinder and collects a bit of the hash and adds it to the top of the bowl. He holds out the piece to Zayn, who grasps it tightly and brings it to his mouth, taking a deep drag before passing it to Niall. "Why does everyone assume I never do drugs?"

"I think you put out this very wholesome vibe," Zayn explains, moving to the floor as well. "Even with your tattoos and shit, you've got this cherubic look to you, that screams 'I'm innocent'. You know?"

Niall coughs a few times, having taken too big of a hit and passes the piece to Harry.

"I mean... I guess?" Harry doesn't really know what else to say to that. He brings the pipe to his mouth and inhales deeply as he lights it. He holds the smoke in his mouth for as long as he can, then exhales and takes another quick hit. He holds the piece out blindly as he checks his phone.  
They still have about fifteen minutes before they have to leave for the pub.

"You nervous for tonight?" Niall prods.

They both watch as Zayn takes another deep drag. He tilts his head back and shows off by blowing a few smoke rings.

"A little," Zayn replies a few seconds later, his head resting on Niall's knee. "Not as much now."’

"Good," Harry nods. He feels much less anxious about tonight too and hopes he won't have to repeat tonight yet again because he's kinda run out of any plans that don't include Zayn simply not performing tonight. He knows this whole agent thing is a really big deal, so he wouldn't do that. Harry just wants to live another day already, this one has seemed to go on forever. "Today has felt like an eternity," he complains.

“How so?" Niall asks lazily, his eyes closed as he practically becomes one with the couch. Fuck, he did not mean to say that out loud. He really has to learn to keep his mouth shut about this time travel shit.

"It's just dragged on. You know?"

"Not really," Zayn says. "I've been dreading open mic night all day and it's gone too fast."

"What time is it anyway?" Niall asks. Harry checks his phone again. "Shit, we should've left five minutes ago!" Harry gets up quickly.

"Imma take one more hit," Zayn says, standing up and reaching for the piece which ended up on the table.

"Me too," Niall says, not getting up from the couch yet.

"You gotta be quick about it then." Zayn holds out the piece for Niall who doesn't even try to take it.

"We'll leave you here if we have to," Harry threatens, knowing the Irishman can't resist going out. Niall scrambles to his feet and takes the pipe from Zayn. He brings the piece to his mouth and curses when he can't manage to light it on the first two tries.

"You want it, Haz?"

"Fuck it." Harry snatches the piece and lighter from Niall and takes a couple of quick drags. "Alright, let's get going!"

\--

They end up at the pub in the middle of the purple-haired woman's set. Somehow there's still a small table free in the middle of the crowd. Harry and Zayn make a beeline for the table, while Niall makes a beeline for the bar.

"Typical." Zayn rolls his eyes

“The Irish do love their Guinness," Harry comments.

"True." Harry and Zayn listen to Lucy in silence. Harry thinks she's pretty good. He doesn't remember her from last night, but that's because he was preoccupied with a drunk Zayn and two blowjobs. Niall plops down in his seat, pint glass in hand, with a good amount of his Guinness already gone.

The pub claps enthusiastically when Lucy finishes her set. She does a little curtsy before leaving the stage.

"Give it up for Lucy once again guys!" The MC practically yells into the mic. "Wow, what a set of pipes on her! Our next guest is new to our stage. Give it up for Banxy!"

"Thanks, for having me tonight," Banxy says slowly into the mic, as he adjusts it. "I have two original songs tonight and one cover. Enjoy."

Harry doesn't really care for Banxy's performance much the second time around, so he opts for tuning it out as he stares in the general direction of the stage. After last night's fiasco, Harry is hoping tonight goes a million times better. As long as Zayn doesn't puke or freeze he will count it as a win. Harry knows that Zayn will be devastated if the talent agent doesn't immediately want to sign him, but it will only really be for a few days. As Zayn says, he's gotten quite used to a bit of rejection in the few years he's been trying to make it. He just needs to find the one person who will make his dreams a reality. Kind of the same way that Harry sees Louis, not as a means to an end of course, but as someone that can change his life for the better. Harry pulls out his phone, wanting to send a text to Louis about meeting up for coffee or something, but there is no "Sexy Bum" contact in his phone. Fuck. At that moment Harry realizes his mistake. How could he be so stupid? He didn't go to dinner with Niall at _Dans Le Noir ?_, meaning he has never technically met Louis, more so Louis has never met him. Either way, Harry never got his phone number.

He really should have thought about the consequences of helping Zayn. He's not such a selfish person that he would have left Zayn hanging, if he had he would have felt absolutely terrible, so it was never an option. Harry made his choice and now he has to live with it, he can't go back in time and be in two places at once, at least he's pretty sure he can't. So far the times he's gone back he's been the only Harry there, he's never sat watching his past self fucking things up. Harry makes a mental note to ask his father, who would have probably contemplated the same thing at one point. He can't get distracted by semantics right now. He needs to fucking focus on how he can still meet Louis tonight.

He pulls out his phone and goes to Map and frantically types in "_Dans Le Noir ?_". Relief floods through him when he sees that it's only about twenty minutes away, definitely a few minutes less if he jogs. He glances at the time and sees that it's already 9:06. Banxy is in the middle of his last song, so Zayn will be going up in like two minutes, which means Harry can stay for maybe one song and then sneak out during the second. It feels like such a crappy thing to do, but he knows that Louis is someone special. Harry has a gut feeling that he and Louis can have something absolutely spectacular, none of the guys he's met through dating apps have compared to Louis. Harry knows he can be just as charming as before and win Louis over a second time. He will not let helping Zayn ruin his chance to meet Louis.

Harry is pulled from his thoughts by Niall elbowing his ribs. "What?"

"Clap," Niall whispers harshly.

Harry looks towards the stage and sees Zayn walking to the mic, and starts clapping enthusiastically.

”Go Zayn!" he yells for good measure. Zayn smiles at the encouragement.

"You were like totally out of it, mate," Niall says.

"I think I might be a little too high right now," Harry replies lamely. He knows that's a shit excuse, but maybe just maybe he can use it to his advantage.

Niall laughs loudly. "You must have a pretty low tolerance, you had like maybe 5 hits."

"Shhh, Zayn is starting."

Zayn is very captivating on stage; he's always much more reserved on stage than any of the other people Harry sees at the open mics. But that certainly doesn't mean that he's any less soulful, or not putting in as much effort. Much like in everyday life, he's quiet and sort of mysterious around strangers, but is open and bubbly when he's with family or friends. Zayn's whole aesthetic with the tattoos and general quietness does an incredible job of drawing people in; it makes them want to be able to crack open the shell that is Zayn. Whenever Harry watches Zayn perform, he's always a bit shocked that nobody from the industry has given him his chance yet.

Harry gets just as absorbed in the music as Zayn does; the lyrics resonating with him in the same way any of his other favorite songs do. The people in the pub clap as Zayn finishes his first song and looks up with a small relieved smile. Harry and Niall clap as loud as they can and shout their praise.

"Thanks, everyone." Zayn puts his pick in between his teeth as he runs his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna do a cover of Wonderwall now." Zayn takes the pick out of his mouth and plays a few bars before stopping. "Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys." Most of the crowd lets out a short laugh at the joke. "This is an acoustic cover of “This Is Gospel’' by Panic! at the Disco."

Harry absolutely loves Zayn's cover, Zayn is able to show off a bit of his vocal range with it. Harry does the math in his head, and if he leaves right after Zayn finishes, and gets the tube, then sprints instead of walking he should make it there just in time to talk to Louis. He's not sure what he's going to say, but he's certain he’ll come up with something on the way. Harry watches Zayn singing his much slower version of the song, and focuses on the little things he does with his body, like the way he tends to bite his lip in between the verses, or when he closes his eyes when he sings a particular part. He wonders if it's intentional or something he does when he really gets into playing the guitar.

Harry has never really been super into any musician, but ever since he started seeing Zayn regularly, he kind of gets why some people do. Harry has started to focus on the facial expressions each singer makes and the different motions they make like how much they point at the crowd, or if they throw their hands up in the air a lot. It's fascinating to see the different ways musicians get lost in performing.

Harry claps loudly and whistles encouragingly when Zayn finishes his cover. He checks the time and has to leave, now if he has any hope of meeting up with Louis.

“I really, really don't feel good now. I think I'm gonna head out now.”

"What?” Niall asks incredulously. "Zayn has one song left you really can't wait that long?"

"No, I really think I might throw up and I definitely don't want to be doing that in the middle of a pub.”

“Fair point. Text me when you get back yeah?”

“Will do.”

"Feel better!” Niall calls after Harry as he makes a beeline for the door.

He practically sprints to the closest tube stop, miraculously, the train is just pulling up as he gets to the platform. Harry sits in the closest empty seat. He hopes that his luck so far means that he'll run into Louis. There are only three stops until he needs to get off, he bounces his knee nervously and gets a dirty look from the old woman two seats over. Normally he would apologize but he really doesn't care right now. He wills himself to not check his phone every few seconds like a mad man. There's only one stop left when the train comes to a halt.

"No, no, no," Harry groans, putting his head in his hands. There's no way in hell he's going to make it now, even if they get going in five minutes, which is laughable. If he wasn't on the tube right now he would scream in frustration, but everyone in the car would think he's loony.

Harry is just going to have to find another way to find Louis in a city of nearly nine million people. How hard could it be?

\---

The next morning Harry wakes up feeling groggy; he didn't do too much actual sleeping. He spent the first hour, maybe more, laying in his bed, attempting to go to sleep. However, his brain would not shut up about how he failed and missed his one chance to meet Louis. He knows that if he just tries hard enough he can find Louis, and he can make it feel organic, which would not have been the case last night. After a little bit of thought, Harry had realized that running up to a stranger after they've just eaten dinner would probably be creepy and not at all romantic. He's honestly grateful now the tube had broken down, the universe was saving him from himself really.

At some point, Harry decided he couldn’t take the intrusive thoughts and blindly searched for the bottle of melatonin he keeps on his bedside table and took two for good measure. It was another thirty minutes of circuitous thinking before he fell asleep, but that didn't mean it was peaceful. He can't remember everything about his dreams, but, what he does remember is more of a nightmare.(Maybe add some bits here?)

Harry drags himself out of bed solely for a cup or three of coffee before falling into the rabbit hole that is figuring out a way to find Louis; if only he had asked for his last name-. No. Harry cuts himself off before he gets too lost. He knows fixating on Louis is really not the best option, but he can't bring himself to stop. He's told himself that if he doesn't manage to track down Louis within a week, he is not going to continue his pursuit; because at some point this becomes a full-blown obsession, making Harry a stalker.

Harry grabs a mug, puts a pod in the Keurig, and chooses to make the largest cup the machine allows. As Harry waits for his coffee it finally dawns on him that Zayn isn't up yet, which isn’t totally abnormal. Harry glances at the clock on the stove and sees it's already noon. He hasn't slept until noon in years and feels like he's wasted most of his day. He decides to go on a run later hoping it'll help clear his head. Harry gets lost scrolling through Facebook and its never-ending videos, as he sips his coffee.  
A heartwarming video about a disable rescue dog is followed by a video about a couple who are deeply involved in the kink community. Harry doesn't think there could be two more different videos next to each other, but really enjoys both, so what does that say about him?

Harry is almost done with his coffee when a video showing behind the scenes footage for an indie band pops up and he nearly drops his mug.

Louis had mentioned going to a concert on Wednesday. Harry rushes to his room for his laptop. He can't remember the name of the group right now, he thinks it has something to do with water. If he has to search for every single concert happening in London over the next few weeks he will. He makes himself another cup of coffee before getting to work on his search.

"Mate, what the fuck are you doing? You have crazy eyes," Zayn asks when he finally comes out of his room. Harry glances at the time, seeing that it's already after noon.

"I'm trying to find this one group who's performing on Wednesday," Harry explains, not looking away from his laptop. "I just can't remember their fucking name."

"Well, that certainly sounds like a herculean task." Zayn watches Harry as he makes a cup of tea, clearly concerned.

"There's this really amazing guy I met who mentioned he was going to this concert."

"This is for a boy then. That makes a lot more sense now.” Zayn takes a sip of his tea.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry finally tears his attention away from the screen.

"I mean, that you're a bit obsessed with love,” Zayn says plainly.

"That's not true," Harry replies indignantly.

"Isn't the entire reason you moved to London to find a significant other?" Zayn leans against the kitchen counter.

"It wasn't the only reason!"

“But you admit it was one,” Zayn points out.

"I mean sure, it crossed my mind once or twice," Harry lies. Zayn's accusation is accurate, but he can't bring himself to admit it. "I needed to move out of Holmes Chapel. I didn't want to end up stuck there like so many of my classmates."

"That's fair," Zayn replies indifferently. "I kinda moved for that reason. I think a lot of people do, which is kind of interesting when you really think about it, so I can't really judge."

Harry turns his attention back to his search. He doesn't get very far because Zayn shrieks, "I got offered a record deal last night!"

"What?" Harry turns to look at him. Then what he said actually registers. "Oh my god. That's amazing!" Harry exclaims.

"I know!" Zayn squeals in delight. "It's not a record deal per se, but the agent that was there last night gave me his card and said he was 'really looking forward to hearing from me' and something about 'a very bright future'. I'm not totally certain on all the details, but that doesn't matter right now. I'm still in shock that he even approached me."

"I'm not surprised at all, mate. I knew you were gonna get noticed eventually."

"You're just saying that,." Zayn says dismissively.

"I'm serious. I'm just amazed it took this long, to be honest." Harry closes his laptop. "We have to celebrate!"

"Niall and I already did, and you would have been there too if you didn't duck out in the middle of my set, you wanker,” Zayn says jokingly.

"Sorry about that," Harry says sheepishly. "I was a bit too high and passed out almost immediately when I got home.”

"Well then, you'll just have to make it up to us by buying drinks all night when we celebrate again on Thursday."

"I'll buy your drinks, Niall is on his own."

"As long as I get free drinks I don't really care," Zayn says, getting up from the table.

“I gotta call my mum, I haven't told her the good news yet."

"Congrats again, Zayn. I'm really proud of you," Harry says sincerely.

Harry feels a sense of relief wash over him. Now he knows for sure, 100 percent, that redoing last night was obviously the best thing to do. And can't help but feel grateful that it wasn't just another open mic, but rather one of the most important nights of Zayn's life. He feels a bit smug at the fact that it was because of him Zayn got his shot- obviously he didn't do as much as Zayn with the whole writing songs and performing at open mics religiously for three years- but he was able to save Zayn from utter humiliation so Harry does feel somewhat responsible.

Harry opens his laptop and resumes his search for this unknown band. If things worked out well for Zayn then he can make things work out for him. He has all the time in the world after all.

\---

Over the next couple of days, Harry does his best to stop fixating on finding the concert Louis is going to, but he always comes back to it, especially when he shouldn't. Like now, he's at work and has a new project and the client wants a few preliminary mock-ups by Friday. Harry is really trying his hardest to stay on task, but it seems like every time he makes a tiny amount of progress on the mock-ups, his brain decides that he deserves a fifteen minute break searching.

It's nearly the end of the workday, and Harry is not even attempting to be productive in his last half hour of the day. What's the point trying to figure out what the client means by "make it jazzier, with a font that screams fun". He can agonize over that tomorrow. Of course instead of work he's back on his epic quest for love. (It sounds a lot better to Harry than, obsessively searching every pub/ concert venue in London for the one that Louis will be at.)

Harry has narrowed it down to just a handful of bands performing all over London on Wednesday night. There are a few venues somewhat close to _ Dan Le Noir ?_, that he will try first, hoping that maybe Louis lives near there. His plan is to buy a ticket for each band and spend however many Wednesday nights going to each venue.

He is hoping that the tickets for each group aren't sold out the night of. He doesn't think they will be, but if they are he'll just go back to last week and buy them then and travel back to the present. He honestly gets a bit of a headache just thinking about how many times he might have to go back. Harry talked with his dad about the whole paradox thing and his father has no answer for it either. He did also mention that it is possible for them to travel from the past back to the present without risking too much.

At 4 pm on Wednesday Harry buys a ticket for a group called Ocean Park Standoff. There aren't very many water themed band names, so there's a very good possibility that Harry just imagined that. However, since that was like the one thing he could remember he figured it wasn't a terrible place to start. Once Harry is home from work, he immediately takes a quick shower and puts on the outfit he spent putting together last night. Once he’s ready he grabs his keys and his phone and heads to the door. He’s decided that this will be the moment he comes back to after each failed attempt. He takes a deep breath before walking out the door.

\---

Harry walks into The Village Underground feeling a bit discouraged and much more tired than he anticipated. He has been to four concerts so far; hestarted out in Farringdon, in the same area as the restaurant. Apart from leaving each venue with new bands to look up, he's come up empty handed.

Every time he has arrived half an hour before the doors opened and made sure to get a good look at everyone waiting outside. Once they were allowed inside, Harry would make his way to the bar, making sure to sit at the end, with a view of the door. This place is a bit larger than the other venues, which makes Harry feel a bit more discouraged. He swears to himself that he will go home and pass the fuck out and maybe even call in sick tomorrow.

About an hour into a band called Smallpools performing, Harry is ready to throw in the towel. He’s decided he hates music and would really just be happy to never go to a concert ever again. He downs the last of his drink and is walking towards the door when he hears a familiar laugh and whips his head around to find where exactly it came from.

He scans the loose crowd of people in the bar area, needing some sort of alcohol or looking for the toilets which is where Harry spots Louis. Somehow he looks even better than at the restaurant, wearing sinfully tight pants and a tank top that shows off his tattoos as well as his collarbones. Harry tries his best to stay calm, and fails.

“Louis!" he calls out. Louis doesn't hear him so he shouts louder.

Louis stops walking and turns his head toward Harry with a look of utter confusion.

“Here you are! You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get here."

"You alright there, mate?" Louis says warily.

"I'm just really glad to see you," Harry says.

“We haven't met before, mate."

"Oh… Fuck." Obviously Harry knew this before approaching Louis, but maybe it’s because he's so exhausted or maybe it's the fact that he's spent a good chunk of time searching for him that he just got completely wrapped up in the moment. "Sorry um, it's just that you look like someone I know,” Harry says lamely.

"Someone also named Louis?"

"Um, yes?"

"You don't seem very confident about that. How do you know me? Are you, like, stalking me?"

“No, no, no,” Harry says quickly.

“You seem extremely nervous right now,” Louis points out and crosses his arms. His jaw is clenched and it seems like he might be sizing Harry up in case they fight.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry says, as he backs up.

*~~~*~~~*

Harry watches Louis enter the toilets from the bar. He has to remind himself to play it cool this time.

Louis is just a stranger. He hasn't met you before, Harry reminds himself.

Would following him into the toilet be weird? It's definitely not the most romantic place to meet someone but he'll have to work with it. But if this works out they’ll have to tell their children and grandchildren their love story started in the filthy toilets of a bar.

Harry spots Louis at the urinals and heads for one a few away from Louis and does his business. As Harry washes his hands, purposely going a bit slow as he watches Louis mess with his fringe from the corner of his eye

"I really like your tattoos," Harry blurts out.

"Thanks, mate," Louis says with a small smile as he looks at Harry through the mirror. "That mermaid you have is really interesting."

"Thanks, her name is Darla." Harry dries his hands.

"Well, it's nice to meet her. And does the person she's on have a name too?" Louis turns to face Harry, a hand on his hip.

"I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Louis."

_I know_ ,is what he wants to say, but instead says, "You too."

“So are you here with anyone? Louis asks, cocking his head to the side and licking his lips.

“Nope, just me," Harry manages to get out, his mouth feels like it's full of cotton. At the restaurant the playing field was a bit more level with the whole blind thing. But now, Harry realizes that Louis is just naturally charismatic and probably wasn't even trying that hard to flirt.

"Well that must not be very fun," Louis pouts exaggeratedly for a second. Harry’s dick twitches at the sight.

"Why don't you join my mates and I?"

Could it _really_ be that easy? "I'd love that," Harry replies with a large smile.

"Oooh, you have dimples.” Louis has a glint in eyes.

“Yup," Harry says, popping the 'p'.

"I'm a total sucker for a man with dimples." Louis flutters

"Well, that's certainly a good thing." Harry can't help but laugh.

"Why are you two flirting in the fucking toilets?" A voice says from the stalls.

It's only then that Harry realizes they're still by the sinks.

"Love can happen anywhere, wanker," Louis calls, causing Harry's heart to flutter. “Let’s go get some drinks.”

"Sounds good." Harry follows Louis back out to the bar.

“So why did you come to this concert alone?" Louis asks as they wait to order their drinks.

"I don't mind doing stuff on my own, like going to the cinema or short holidays,"

"That's interesting, Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but it just means that you get to do everything you want," Harry explains. "And you don't have to squabble with your family to figure out what works for everyone. It's really freeing."

"I really like that," Louis replies thoughtfully.

"What would you lads like?" The bartender asks.

"I'll do a vodka Red Bull," Louis says.

"I'll take a rum and Coke," Harry pauses then adds, "and two Blowjobs please."

"Oh my god." Louis throws his head back cackling.

"I nearly forgot those existed!"

"I think they're a good ice breaker," Harry says feeling a burst of confidence.

"What makes you think it isn't already?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this will just plunge us right into the freezing water below the ice.”

“That’ll be 23 quid,” the bartender interrupts. Louis and Harry both reach for their wallets.

“I’ll get this round,” Harry says. Louis simply grins and puts his wallet back.

"So this is a date, is it? That's a bit presumptuous." Louis takes a sip of his drink.

"I'm pretty confident this will work out."

"Oh, so you think I'm easy then?" Louis asks with a serious look in his eye.

"No-no. I just-" Harry backpedals.

"I'm only kidding," Louis answers with a shit eating grin.

"Thank god," Harry sighs.

"I definitely enjoy sex, but I'm very picky." He stirs his drink.

"And do I qualify?" Harry wills the butterflies in his stomach to go away.

"Jury is still out."

"Is there anything I can do to sway them?"

"They need to see how well you can take a Blowjob." Harry feels blood rushing to his cheeks. When he ordered the shots he hadn't actually thought about the embarrassment of doing the shot in front of Louis. "What are you thinking about over there?" Louis pokes Harry's elbow for good measure.

"Sorry I just zoned out for a little bit."

"Am I really that boring?"

"Of course not, you are so, so far from boring," Harry replies earnestly.

"Well, that’s good, but the jury still needs to see this Blowjob action."

"Alright," Harry sighs dramatically as he reaches for a shot. He shakes his head before taking the shot. "How was that?" Harry asks after swallowing. Louis has a slightly stunned look on his face.

"That was… good," Louis gulps.

"That's all the jury has to say? It was good?" Harry teases.

"It was very good," Louis amends.

"Good," Harry says, still grinning. "Your turn!" He says excitedly, as he pushes the shot glass towards Louis.

"Prepare to be amazed." Louis sticks his tongue out and kitten licks the whipped cream a couple of times before easily taking the shot glass into his mouth.

"Wow," Harry says genuinely in awe. He just really wants to take Louis home right this second.

"Why, thank you. I do have some practice in the area."

"Oh really?" Harry takes a sip of his drink.

"Do you want to see just how much?" Louis asks with a cheeky grin. Harry nearly spits out his drink at the suggestion. “I'll take that as a yes."

“I'd love to,” Harry replies slowly. “But I’d also really like to get to know you better too.”

“Well then you can walk me to my car,” Louis says with an air of finality. Harry deflates a little, that was definitely not what he had in mind. And opens his mouth to protest. “Don’t worry Harold, I didn’t get a good spot.”

Harry feels at a loss right now, a feeling he has become all too familiar with during his time travel shenanigans. Maybe it was a bit presumptuous of him to assume Louis would want to hang out after a concert. Harry groans internally, he really does not want to redo this Wednesday again. He needs to lay the charm on thick during their walk. Hopefully he can at least get Louis' phone number again, and make sure to never lose it.

"Sure, that sounds great," Harry says indifferently. He takes a large gulp of his own drink and sets the glass down before standing up. "Shouldn't we get your mates?"

"Nah. They'll be fine." Louis gives a dismissive wave, as he knocks back the rest of his drink. "They can take a Lyft if they really need to."

"You don't mind leaving early?" Harry asks as they get to the exit.

"I can see this band some other time, but I can't pass up on something unexpected, like getting to know a handsome stranger."

"Yeah." Harry grins to himself, recalling their conversation at _Dans Le Noir ?_. Maybe tonight won’t be a total loss.

\--

“Wait, so you're telling me that you literally read for a living?" Harry throws his head back and laughs gleefully.

They've been walking for about fifteen minutes now and Harry just keeps hoping they never stop. He could spend all night chatting with Louis.

"Yes, I do. Is there a problem with that?" Louis asks indignantly.

"No. No, it's great.” Harry shakes his head, smiling. “It's like someone saying they breathe for a living."

"You're such a smart ass. What do you do then?"

"I work in marketing. I mostly design logos and whatnot."

"Okay, I suppose that's kind of sexy."

"I don't think I've heard anyone describe a marketing career as sexy before."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but sex sells."

"No, really?" Harry replies, feigning shock. "That is a game changer. Do you know what's really, really sexy?"

"What?" Louis says with a knowing smile.

"Reading," Harry giggles. Louis smacks Harry's arm playfully.  
“You're a knob." He's still smiling so Harry knows Louis is only joking.

"Is normal reading ruined for you?" Harry asks seriously. Louis chuckles softly, causing Harry to laugh as well. "No really though, is it ruined for you because it's your job? You know, like sex workers, I always feel bad for them once they quit doing sex work, they can't enjoy sex anymore."

"You always worry about prostitutes?"

"No, no, only sometimes."

"Okay well, that's good, because if you worried about it that would be a bit worrisome."

"When you read the newspaper do you just say 'No I won't read this unless you pay me cold hard cash’?" Harry says, still laughing. His ribs are starting to hurt just a bit.

"I just might have to start," Louis cackles.

"Parking must have been an absolute nightmare if you're this far away." They are almost half an hour into their walk now.

"Yes, well you see. I kinda left my car outside of my flat." Louis and Harry stop walking.

"Oh. _Ohh_.” Harry's eyes widen. He had given up all hope that there was any chance of sex tonight.

“Yeah. Car, home,” Louis points to each.

“That makes perfect sense,” Harry says dumbly.

"Do... you want to come in" Louis bites his lips shyly, as if there's a possibility Harry would say no.

"I would very much like that," Harry finally says after a few beats.

“Okay, good,” Louis replies softly, looking up at Harry.

Louis pulls back ever so slightly. "I'm gonna go inside, now," he whispers, millimetres from Harry's lips.

"Okay," Harry sighs, a bit dazed. He keeps his eyes closed, wanting to live in this moment forever.

"I just need sixty seconds, then you can follow me."

"Okay.”

Louis gives Harry a quick peck on the lips before unlocking the door. Harry sets a timer for one minute and impatiently waits for the seconds to pass. He still can't believe this is happening, had definitely hoped it would, but it feels different than he thought he would. He was expecting to feel incredibly anxious but he isn’t. Instead, he just feels a strange sense of calm.

The timer on Harry's phone beeps and he rushes to the door, making sure to lock it from the inside. The only source of light in the duplex is the bright light flooding the hallway to the left. Harry tries to play it cool but ends up practically running to Louis' room. He stops in the doorway, slightly stunned to see Louis naked on his bed.

He stares, open-mouthed, for a few seconds before rushing towards the bed. He's so focused on Louis that he doesn't see the pair of shoes directly in his path. His foot catches on one, and somehow Harry finds himself looking at the ceiling.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Louis screeches, as he hops off the bed.

"I'm fine," Harry wheezes. He can barely breathe, and there's shooting pain in the small of his back, radiating upwards.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nods and bites his lip to stop the tears that are threatening to escape.

"I'm calling 999.” Louis scrambles for his phone.

Harry groans as he forces himself to sit up.

"You don't need to do that. Could you just get me a glass of water? And maybe some ice?

Louis gives Harry a dubious look. "I will get you an ice pack, and if you're still stuck on the floor in ten minutes I am calling an ambulance," Louis threatens.

"Okay," Harry puts his arms up.

"Just stay where you are," Louis says warily, as if he doesn't believe him.

Harry stares at Louis' bum as he goes to the kitchen. He might be injured, but he's still human, and Louis has an absolutely stunning ass. Harry hears Louis rummaging around in the kitchen and gets up as quickly as he possibly can, which is not very quick at all. He hobbles over to Louis' closet.

*~~~*~~~*

Harry stops in the doorway and stares at Louis' body, trying to commit it to memory.

"Are you going to stare all night or are you going to ravish me?" Louis says with a tiny laugh.

“Can't I do both?" Harry licks his lips.

"You have to do the ravishing first," Louis decides.

"Deal." Harry gets undressed as he walks towards the bed, making sure not to trip over anything this time.

Twenty minutes later, Louis and Harry lay intertwined on the bed, the covers now on the floor.

"That was really good," Louis pants. "Some people make a real mess of it the first time."

"Amateurs," Harry scoffs. Harry can't help but think it could have gone a little bit better, and he gets an idea. "I'm just gonna pop in the loo real quick."

*~~~*~~~*

Harry doesn't wait a full minute this time. He only waits twenty seconds, before rushing into the duplex.

Louis is struggling to take off his trousers.

Harry!" he gasps.

"Let me do that," Harry offers. He gently pushes Louis onto the bed, and slowly pulls off the tight jeans. As he goes he can't help but kiss the newly exposed parts of Louis' legs.

When Harry finally has the trousers all the way off, Louis is fully hard.

“Come here," Louis whines, and pulls Harry up for a passionate kiss.

This time Louis and Harry end up on the floor, on top of the covers.

"That was amazing," Louis pants.

"Yeah," Harry agrees sleepily. "I just had the best night of my life, and now I think I'll have the best sleep of my life."

"Only once is enough for my perfect man?"

Harry lifts his head up ever so slightly and gives Louis a half smile.

"Perfect man?"

"Is that too soon to say?" Louis asks, dragging his finger along Harry's chest absentmindedly.

"No," Harry kisses the top of his head. "Lemme sleep for like an hour then I'll be ready to go again."

\---

  
"Louis, stop running!" Harry shouts as Louis rushes ahead.

Louis and Harry decided they've been spending too much time at Louis' place, which Harry just happens to be living in full time. So they opted to go to the aquarium today, and invited Liam and Niall to come along as well. Zayn was too busy dealing with contracts and whatever else it takes to become a popstar, to join them. (Something the boys will definitely give him shit for, "Are you already forgetting us little people, Zayn?")

"I want to see the penguins!" He calls back, not slowing down.

"Why am I dating a man-child?" Harry shakes his head.

"Because you're desperate?" Niall snorts.

"]Louis is way above any standards I might have."

"I'm only kidding," Niall amends. "Mostly anyways.”

"I've known Louis for most of my life, and I still don't get how he has boundless amounts of energy," Liam adds.

"That's not usually a downside for us," Harry replies as he watches the stingrays.

Niall cackles loudly. "I'm so glad you're finally getting some on the regular. You had quite a dry spell there."

"I was cheated on!" Harry exclaims.

"That's really tough, mate," Liam chimes in.

"Thank you, Liam. Niall, you should be more like Liam."

"Well, he's not the one who had to deal with your whiny arse."

"Niall, there are children," Harry hisses.

“Whoops,” Niall shrugs indifferently.

At the penguin habitat, there's a small crowd of people gathered around someone talking animatedly. Harry assumes it’s an aquarium employee, but it is in fact Louis, who Harry presumes is telling incorrect information. Harry groans, he was not expecting to act like a babysitter today. As they approach the small crowd, Harry is ready to pull Louis aside and admonish him for telling lies to children.

But what Harry is not expecting is seeing Louis crouched down to the kid’s level, and talking animatedly with bright eyes.

“They go really really fast in water!” One kid yells excitedly at the front.

“That’s right!” Louis exclaims. “They can swim over ten miles an hour if they need to. And they can even drink seawater!” A ripple of

“But that’s bad!” One girl shrieks

“Not for them,” Louis explains with a gentle smile. “They have a special body part that takes out the salt they don't need.”

Harry is completely enamoured watching Louis interact with children. He can’t wait until they have kids of their own. Wait. Did he really just think that? They aren’t anywhere near discussing kids, and yet Harry can totally imagine being a parent with Louis.

Louis makes eye contact with Harry as he talks to a little girl with pigtails, and his smile widens, causing Harry’s heart to race.

Harry already knew he was head over heels for Louis, but now he just feels overwhelmed by it.

Niall and Liam wander towards another exhibit, but Harry stays for the rest of Louis’ impromptu penguin lesson. Louis saunters up to Harry once the crowd of children clears.

“You totally thought I was gonna cause trouble didn’t you?” Louis asks, hands on his hips.

“Just a little bit,” Harry admits. “Generally you do, though.”

“Okay, that’s fair.”

“You were great up there.” Harry pulls Louis close

“I know,” Louis replies smugly. “I was kind of obsessed with penguins as a kid and learned literally everything about them.”

Louis puts his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Hmmm. That's a cute image."

"Incredibly cute." Louis corrects, before kissing Harry.

\---

"Looks like we have all the ingredients for spaghetti bolognese," Louis says as he examines the contents of the fridge.

"Spaghetti bolognese it is then!" Harry calls from the living room. "You need any help in there?"

"I think I can handle a simple dish, Harold."Harry gets up from the couch and stands in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Louis fills a pot with water. Louis glances up as he puts it on the hob.

"I really don't need help, Harry."

“I can't just watch you cook and bathe in the domestic bliss?" Harry asks innocently. "No, because you always insist on helping, and this kitchen is not big enough for both of us," Louis holds the large knife he's holding in Harry's direction threateningly.

"Fine," Harry puts his hands up and backs up. "If you need anything, just holler."

"Love you!" Louis calls.

"Love you too babe."

It's only been a little over a month that they've been together, and most people would think they are racing through dating, and need to slow down. Harry and Louis have stopped trying to explain it to people, after all it doesn't really matter what others think about their relationship. They are going the right speed for them, and both of them are extremely happy with their situation. (They've discussed it.)  
Harry goes to Netflix, chooses "The Great British Bake Off" and settles into the couch.

"You are not watching that without me!" Louis cries from the kitchen.

"You can hear it can't you?" Harry says, knowing it will aggravate his boyfriend.

"You bloody well know that you have to actually see the baking process!"

"So sorry, babe. What can I watch?"

"Anything both of us have seen already!"

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and chooses Parks and Rec, instead. Harry is only a few minutes into his second episode when Louis walks in with their dinner.

"Here you go," Louis hands Harry a plate and sits next thim

"Thanks, babe." Harry takes the plate, with a smile. "Smells good." Harry takes a bite of spaghetti and chews a couple of times, before realizing that it doesn't taste right. He forces himself to swallow so as not to offend Louis.

"Okay, that's disgusting," Louis says after spitting out his first bite.

"What did you do to it?" Harry asks incredulously.

"Nothing! I made sure to put all the right spices in. It must be the beef."

"Well, what color was it before you cooked it?"

"It was pretty brown," Louis admits.

"That means it's gone off," Harry explains.

"It didn't smell that bad!"

"That doesn't mean it will taste good when you cook it," Harry says with an arched eyebrow.

"Let's just order pizza," Louis sighs, putting his plate on the coffee table, grabbing Harry's too. Harry pulls out his phone and orders a large meat-lovers pizza. "I didn't mean to ruin dinner."

"I know, babe." Harry kisses Louis' temple, and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

The pizza guy arrives about thirty minutes later, Louis has fallen asleep in that time, his head resting on Harry's shoulder.

Harry pokes Louis a few times and his eyes fluttering open.

"Wha'? Louis yawns.

“I gotta get the pizza."

"Just stay here," Louis whines.

"We already paid for it though babe."

"Fineee." Louis moves his head off Harry's shoulder, and flops over the arm of the couch instead. "Just put it in the fridge so we can cuddle some more."

"Okay," Harry replies softly, getting up slowly from the couch. He makes sure to tip the delivery guy, and brings the pizza over to the couch. He opens the box and grabs a slice.

“What are you doing?” Louis’ eyes fly open.

“Eating,” Harry says as he chews. “You should too, otherwise you’ll be hangry in a few hours and I’m not dealing with that.”

“That’s so not true,” Louis grumbles, as he sits up and takes a slice.

“Whatever you say dear,” Harry says, taking another large bite.

“Fuck. That’s so good,” Louis moans around a mouthful.

Harry’s dick twitches at the familiar sound.

Louis moans exaggeratedly again,

“Alright stop eating, “ Harry demands.

“What?” Louis asks, clearly confused.

“I’m already half hard from your noises over there,”

“That’s not my fault!”

“It kind of is, though. So is there anything you want to do about it?”

“No-.” Louis’ eyes light up finally catching on.He drops his slice of pizza back in the box and wipes his hands on his trousers. “Yes, yes. Bedroom?” Louis scrambles to the bedroom, undoing his trousers as he goes,

Harry pulls his shirt off in one swift motion and runs after Louis.

\---

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Harry pouts exaggeratedly. He's dressed up for a night out with the boys, which Louis was supposed to be attending as well, but as it turns out he has to go over a manuscript tonight.

"You know I would much rather be out with you, H," Louis says, looking up at Harry from behind his glasses, which he rarely wears, but Harry finds so incredibly sexy.

"Why can't you just put this off and play hooky tomorrow?"

"You'll still have a wonderful night out on the town with Niall, Shawn, Zayn and Liam. You're being melodramatic. Go have fun. I'll live vicariously through you. Make sure to have a few drinks for me," Louis says.

"I will," Harry nods solemnly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe,” Louis replies with a sappy smile

\--

"Hazza! What took you so long?!?!" Niall yells as soon as he sees Harry enter the pub. He throws himself at Harry, nearly causing both of them to fall over.

"Sorry, about him," Shawn says, pulling Niall off of Harry. "He's already five pints in."

"I was trying to coerce Louis into coming along," Harry apologizes as he takes a seat at their table.

"Isn't he in the middle of reading a really important manuscript?" Liam asks.

"Yeah," Harry replies proudly. "It's just been soo long since we've all gotten together."

"It's not our fault you spend most of your time holed away with Louis, fucking like rabbits," Zayn points out.

"We do no-" Harry starts, but everyone gives him a look and he closes his mouth. "Fine, but it also doesn't help that Zayn is a rising popstar with no time for the little people anymore."

"Well, that's just not true," Zayn says cooly.

"We've been spending plenty of time together." Liam chimes in.

"That doesn't count, though because you're also boning," Niall says as if it's old news.

"What?!?" Harry shrieks with glee. Liam is blushing, and Zayn just stares at Niall in disbelief.

"You weren't supposed to say anything!" Zayn shouts.

I don't see why. I mean we all knew it was going to happen when you moved in together," Niall takes a few big gulps of his Guinness.

"Why did you want to keep it secret?" Shawn asks.

"I think we wanted to wait a little while before announcing it," Zayn replies. "Niall is just a nosy wanker."

"I'll drink to that,”Shawn says, taking a drink. Nial shoves him playfully.

"Well then we have to celebrate tonight!" Harry says excitedly. He buys a round of shots for the table and some sort of fruity cocktail that sounded fun.

"To Zayn and Liam!" Harry shouts. They all raise their shout glasses then bring them down, to the table, then their mouths.

\--

Harry quickly loses track of just how many drinks he's had. After the first round of shots and his fruity cocktail. Niall bought two rounds of shots, claiming that everyone needs to be on his level. There were a few more drinks and way too many rounds of shots in the name of love, and now now Harry is on the dance floor at G-A-Y Bar, with Niall and Zayn.

After a few rounds at the pub, some of them wanted to dance. (Harry and Niall mostly, but the others couldn't bring themselves to say no.) Harry revels in the way the alcohol feels rushing through his veins.

He'll definitely regret drinking so much in the morning, but right now, as he dances with his friends and shouts the lyrics to "Bye, Bye, Bye", he's the perfect level of drunk. Eventually they leave the dance floor to find Shawn and Liam, they left them at a table about ten songs ago, but they aren't there now.

"Smoking area," Zayn shouts and points over his shoulder. Niall and Harry nod in understanding and follow him. Sure enough, Liam and Shawn are outside, talking to a couple guys. "There you are!" Niall says excitedly, immediately wrapping his arms around Shawn, like a koala, and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Hi. babe," Shawn laughs.

Zayn shakes his head fondly. And goes over to Liam, who possessively wraps his arm around Zayn's waist.

"Guys, meet our new friend, Taron," Liam introduces. Harry does a double take it's his Taron. Well not his, but the one he kissed on New Year's.

"Oh, Hey, how are you?" Harry says, slightly uncomfortable. Nothing ever happened between him and Taron, besides their kiss and he certainly never thought he'd ever run into Taron ever again.

"Harry!" Taron cries happily, giving Harry a half hug. "So good to see you."

"You two know each other?" Liam asks the disbelief clear in his voice.

"Barely. He was at my New Year's party last year." Harry explains quickly.

"They snogged at the countdown," Niall chimes in.

"Ohhhh. Cool," Liam says in a way that definitely means he doesn’t think it’s cool.

“He’s a friend of a family friend,” Harry says. He doesn’t know why he’s being so defensive right now. None of his friends are accusing him of anything. Maybe it’s just the alcohol making him a bit paranoid about what his friends assume happened between him and Taron. Maybe he’s also the tiniest bit afraid that Liam is going to rush to Louis with this piece of information. He hasn’t done anything wrong, but in his current state he’s only thinking about Louis, how he doesn’t want any of his friends to even imagine Harry with anyone besides Louis.

It’s then that it dawns on Harry. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Louis. The last couple of months have been absolutely amazing and everyone may think he’s crazy to be thinking of marriage this soon, but he doesn’t care what people say.

“I love him!” Harry blurts out.

“What!?”

“No!”

“That’s crazy!”

Everyone is yelling over the each other, so Harry has no idea who said what.

“Um Harry, I - ” Taron starts

“I’m in love with Louis," Harry clarifies. Everyone releases a sigh of relief. “

“Oh thank god," Liam shakes his head. "I thought I was gonna have to beat you up for Louis' sake."

"I love you like a brother, Hazza. But you know I would've kicked ye' in the balls right?" Niall says.

"I have to go right now," Harry says urgently.

"Why?" Zayn asks clearly perplexed.

"I gotta find a ring!" Harry calls over his shoulder.

He calls a Lyft while he walks through the club. He's stood outside for all of thirty seconds before the front door barges open and the drunken voices of his friends flood his ears.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry questions.

"We're gonna help you find a ring!" Niall exclaims.

\--

There are quite a few rings at the pawn shop, they stop at. It looks a bit sketchy on the outside, but as far as Harry can tell it's the only one that's open at 2am. The old man behind the counter is clearly not impressed with the group of drunken twenty-somethings in his shop.

"If you lot aren’t going t' buy somethin' you need to get out." He crosses his arms in front of his chest, and furrows his brow.

"I need a ring," Harry slurs ever so slightly.

"What kind?" The man grunts, and walks to the part of the counter where the rings are on display.

"A pretty one," Harry sighs, thinking of Louis.

"He needs one for his boyfriend," Liam clarifies, the most sober out of all of them.

"That makes the selection a little bit smaller, but let's see what we have here." The man pulls out his keys, and unlocks the case. He pulls out a small velvet tray with about twenty rings on it.

Even with such a small display they are all unique in their own way. Most of them are the traditional, plain gold or silver. But there are a few that have a row of small diamonds, or made out of some black metal. There's even one that's made of two different types of marble.

"Hmmm," Harry thinks as he looks over the rings. He spots a silver one, that has a pattern engraved on it. He picks it up to inspect it. It looks like some sort of Celtic knot, all the way around the outside.

"Niall what does this pattern mean?"

Niall peers at the ring. "I don' know." He shakes his head.

"It symbolizes eternity," Shawn says with a clear voice.

"Eternity," Harry sighs as he admires the ring. "I'll take it," he declares.

His friends cheer, much to the annoyance of the pawn shop clerk who gives them a withering glare and says, "You lot go wait outside, while he pays will ya?"

Liam, Zayn, and Shawn have to practically drag Niall out, who is screaming about Best Man duties. Harry pays for the ring, only hesitating slightly when the clerk tells him the price. Louis is worth it. Maybe one day he'll be able to buy Louis a thousand rings without batting an eyelid. The clerk puts the ring in a small velvet box and gives it to Harry.

"Good luck," the older man grunts. Harry would respond, but he's halfway out the door already. He orders another Lyft to get back home. This time when Niall practically begs to come over for the proposal, Harry firmly says no.

"It's nearly 3am, I am not bringing you into our flat just to have you wake Louis up."

"But I wanna see it!"

"Well, I want it to be a private moment between the two of us," Harry says with an air of finality. Niall tries protesting, but Shawn slaps a hand over his mouth, to shut him up, as well as an arm around his waist to keep him from getting in the Lyft with Harry when it arrives.

"We aren't going with him," Shawn says, a bit forcefully. "But we do have more Guinness back home if that makes you feel any better." Niall stops struggling against his boyfriend's grip.  
Luckily Harry's driver pulls up a minute later and he's able to get away without a drunk Irishman in tow. He loves Niall, but he wants to be selfish and keep this just between him and Louis. He's never really understood the entire public proposal trend. Yeah it's a fun way to show off for some people, but Harry would rather just have a special moment alone.

It feels like no time has passed, when the driver pulls up to Louis and Harry's flat. "Thank, mate." Harry says as he gets out. He stands,staring at the door for a minute before actually going inside. This is crazy right? Proposing at 3am while he's still drunk? Will Louis not think it's romantic enough and demand that Harry does it some other way? Will he just laugh in his face?

There's only one way to find out, Harry unlocks the door and finds Louis asleep on the couch, his glasses still on. Harry smiles fondly, bends over slightly and gently pokes Louis' shoulder a couple of times."

"What?!" Louis startles awake, and his head collides with Harry’s face.

“Shit,” Harry grits out, feeling blood startings to come out his nose.

“Hazza?”

“Yup, it's me.” Harry pinches his nose and leans forward.

“You, okay?” Louis starts to get up. Harry takes a few steps backwards.

“Just peachy, Just give me a minute.”

*~~~*~~~*

"Lou, it's just me," Harry says softly as he goes down on one knee.

“Haz," Louis groans softly, falling back into a prone position, with his eyes closed.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"I have something important to ask you," Harry replies.

"Can't it wait 'til morning?"

"No, I don't think it can." Louis pushes himself up and rests his weight on his elbows. "What could be-" Louis stops himself when he sees that Harry is kneeling. “Wait are you on one knee?"

"Um, yes?" Harry says nervously. His heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest.

"And I see you have a little box there," Louis notes.

"That's true as well."

"Is what I think is happening, actually happening?" Louis says with wide eyes.

"Um, maybe?" Harry tenses ever so slightly.

"Did you go out with our mates and somehow come to the conclusion that you needed to propose tonight?" Louis seems to be in complete awe, whether that's because he loves Harry or thinks he's an idiot, is still to be decided. Harry bites his lip and nods. "Well, go on and ask the bloody question, Harold."

"Bossy as always," he says affectionately as he pulls out the box. "Louis William Tomlinson, Will you marry me?" Harry opens the box.

"Yes, yes, of course," Louis says, tears starting to form. Harry feels like a literal ton has been lifted off his shoulders."Well, can I have the ring?"

"Oh, shit. Yeah, yeah." Harry replies a bit breathless still. He fumbles with the ring a bit, but gets it on. It's a little too large, but they can always get it resized. "It um, it has a celtic knot on it, that symbolizes eternity." Harry's heart beats erratically, hoping that Louis won't laugh.

"I absolutely love it," Louis replies and gives Harry a kiss. "I'm never gonna take it off.""Good."

\---

Planning a quickie wedding, has kind of turned out to be a disaster. Their families seem to be supportive of their decision, at least they haven't said anything disapproving to Harry or Louis about it, so Harry counts it as a win to be honest. Now if they could just figure out the rest of the wedding they’ll be set.

“Harry, we have to decide tonight,” Louis says with an air of finality as he comes out of their room, dressed in joggers and one of Harry’s hoodies.

“Plan what?” Harry doesn’t look away from his laptop.

"The wedding," Louis sighs exasperatedly, closing Harry's laptop for him.

“Hey!"

"The only thing we know about it so far s that it's going to be in a couple months, so we have to decide on everything tonight.”

"Everything?"

“Yes. I have come up with a little bit of a game. For every decision you make, I will take off one item of clothing."

"Right," Harry puts his laptop next to him on the couch. "You have my attention."

"Where do you want to get married?"

"Holmes Chapel," Harry offers.

Louis takes a second to consider. "Okay." Louis pulls the hoodie over his head in one swift motion to reveal his bare torso underneath. Harry takes a deep breath.

"Who do you want to marry us?"

"The local priest?"

"That makes sense," Louis steps out of his joggers and tosses them to Harry.

"Okay, final question," He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. "Honeymoon?"

"Bed and Breakfast in Scotland," Harry says quickly.

"' am not taking my pants off for Scotland," Louis says haughtily.

"But it's all we can afford. Take off your pants," Harry practically whines.

"I will not," Louis stands his ground.

"Take off your pants!" Harry demands as he pushes himself off the couch. Louis makes a run for the bedroom and Harry follows. "Take them off!"

"I want two weeks in Bali," Louis squeals, as Harry practically tackles him onto the bed.

\---

As Louis and Harry kiss for the first time as a married couple their friends and family cheer.

They pull apart, smiling at each other like idiots. Harry can't believe he's actually married now. Louis is his husband. He feels like the absolute luckiest man in the world to be standing in front of their friends and family on this momentous day. This is the first day of the rest of their lives, and he gets to show off how much he loves Louis.

Harry can't believe how fast this day has gone, that is probably in part because the ceremony was in his parents’ backyard. They had tried to get the church, but there was another event going on that had been planned well in advance, but they didn't let that deter them. Louis and Harry figured having the ceremony at home would be the next best thing. Harry had roped his father into officiating the wedding, and he was more than glad to do it. (Harry is definitely suspicious that his dad used his own ability to make the ceremony as memorable as possible, but Harry has no way to prove it).

"Here's to my best mate," Niall raises his champagne glass as he stands in front of Harry and Louis' families and friends. "I am not at all surprised that I ended up doing this years sooner than I thought. Harry has always been obsessed with love. For a few years there Harry was quite lonely with not much company besides his own hand.

A laugh flows through the room, everyone finding the joke fun apart from Harry. He throws his head back and groans quietly. Why did Niall have to mention that in his Best Man speech? If Harry had anyone else to even consider being his best man, he would go back and choose them instead, but this is Niall's time to shine, on Harry's wedding day.

"That is certainly not a problem since he has met Louis. They are completely head over heels for each other and I wish them the best in life. To Louis and Harry!" Niall holds up his champagne glass.

"Would you change anything about today if you could?" Harry asks as they watch Niall dance with Liam.

"No," Louis says right away. "It was absolutely perfect."

"Phew," Harry says, relieved. It's not that he doesn't like using his ability, it just makes things more complicated in the end. From now on, he's going to use it even more sparingly than he has.

"Would you like to go to the hotel, husband?" Louis waggles his eyebrows.

"Yes, very much,"

They attempt to sneak out the front door with nobody noticing, but of course they aren't that lucky and everybody starts to wolf whistle and tell them to use protection.

“Let's make a blanket fort," Louis suggests one lazy Saturday morning, it's almost noon and they haven't left their bed yet. "And have a movie marathon."

"Making a fort seems like too much effort," Harry complains dramatically

"It will be so fun!" Louis insists.

“Fine,” Harry acquiesces, throwing the covers off of them with a flourish.

Five minutes later they have given up on making the fort, realizing they only have three blankets, and nothing to make the fort stable.

“Well, at least we can still have a movie marathon,” Harry says, hoping to cheer Louis up.

“Yeah, “ Louis kicks the small pile of blankets on the floor.

“Let’s binge all the Harry Potter movies!” Harry suggests, animatedly. Louis almost immediately perks up at the suggestions.

"Even the Fantastic Beasts films?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," Harry rolls his eyes as if not watching them was completely ridiculous.

"Eddie Redmayne, is on my short list," Louis says smugly.

"Same," Harry giggles. "Okay, you get the movies ready. I've got popcorn and drinks."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Louis does a mock salute, before diving for the DVD case.

Harry pays close attention to the popcorn, making sure he doesn't burn even a single kernel. Louis thinks that even, one burnt kernel ruins the entire bag, so Harry has to do his due diligence, so his husband doesn't have to suffer "the inhumane punishment of burnt popcorn". God, he loves Louis.

A few minutes later, Hedwig's Theme is plays softly on the TV as the Warner Brothers logo flies onto the screen. Harry is sitting against one of the arms of the couch, with Louis already using his leg as a pillow.

"How are you going to eat popcorn?" Harry wonders allowed.

"You're going to feed it to me obviously," Louis bats his eyelids.

"Obviously," Harry shakes his head and smiles affectionately at Louis. "You're lucky that I like you." Harry gives Louis a few pieces of popcorn.

"Hmm, Thank you, husband." Louis hums, satisfied with himself.

"This movie marathon won't last very long if you call me husband too much."

"Oh I know," Louis grins mischievously.

-

By the end of the first movie, Louis has moved to an upright position, with his head on Harry's shoulder, with Harry still feeding him popcorn.

"What do you think of kids?" Harry questions, as Louis loads the Chamber of Secrets DVD.

"I like them," Louis says. "Why?"

"What do you think about us having them?" Harry stares at his hands.

"You do know how biology works right?" Louis teases as he sits next to Harry.

"Of course, I do. I just want kids. Maybe sooner rather than later?" he says uncertainly.

"We've been married for barely three months and you already want to add a kid into the mix?"

"Forget it," Harry harrumphs, hugging a throw pillow tightly.

"I never said no, Harry," Louis says gently. "We haven't had a traditional relationship so far, why would that apply to kids?"

"Really?" Harry looks at Louis hopefully.

"Really," Louis repeats. "We could even foster if we want a baby sooner." Harry nods silently, tears joy falling down his cheeks.

"I wasn't expecting to cry," Harry sobs. Louis takes Harry's face in his hands and wipes his tears away with his thumbs.

"It's okay, Haz," Louis whispers. "Let's have a cuddle." Louis sits so Harry can rest his head on his lap. They stay like that all through the movie, with Louis carding his hand through Harry's curls.

-

"Harry have you seen my manuscript?" Louis yells, as he frantically upturns their entire flat.

"What?" Harry calls from the kitchen.

"The manuscript I need for my dinner tonight!" Louis storms into the kitchen, a fire in his eyes that Harry would like under different circumstances.

"Where was it last?"

"In my office, babe." Louis drags his hand down his face in frustration. "Well the last I saw it I was on my desk in a big stack of papers.Harry freezes. Louis zeros in on Harry's body language. "What did you  
do, Harry?"

"I was just trying to help, by cleaning up a little bit and they kind of ended up in the bin that got picked up by the collector," Harry admits sadly.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Louis screams. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry! I should have asked," Harry tries to apologize.

"What was going through your mind when you decided to 'clean' my desk?" Louis fumes.

"I don't know! I'm sorry! If you'll just give me a minute..." Harry tries to leave the kitchen, but is blocked by Louis.

"No, no, no. None of that bullshit now, Going to the loo or closet is not going to bring my manuscript back from the landfill."

Blessedly, Harry's phone starts to ring, he reaches for it...

"Don't you dare, Harry Tomlinson," Louis grits out.

Harry glances at the screen and sees it's his mum. He holds it out for Louis to see.

"I don't care if the bloody Queen was calling you! Don't you dare answer," Louis warns.

Harry silences his phone, obviously he isn't getting out of this argument any time soon.

"Now please explain to me how I'm meant to explain the missing manuscript with edits to my boss? Or better yet the author?"

"I'm so sorry, Louis.”

Louis pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a deep sigh. "I know. From now on just don't clean my desk."

Harry's phone starts to ring again, this time he answers. His mum only ever calls back to back if things are really bad.

"Hey, mum is everything okay?"

"Yes, and No, Harry, your father has been in an accident."

"What?" Harry asks, completely caught off guard.

\---

Harry and Louis take the first train up the next morning. Harry is a wreck the entire way there, he can’t stop bouncing his leg up and down. He knows it annoys Louis, but Louis isn’t complaining today, and Harry is incredibly grateful. His dad had been hit by a driving who was texting, and therefore not paying attention to the road at all.

Initially the doctors assumed he had come away from the wreck relatively unscathed; just some scrapes on his face and a giant bruise on his forehead. But after a few hours of tests, they finally realized that Harry’s father could not feel his legs. They took an x-ray and the doctor told him the damage shouldn’t be permanent, but for now, he was paralyzed from the waist down.

Gemma picks Louis and Harry up from the train station. Harry hugs her tightly, for nearly a minute.

“There, there, Hazza,” Gemma pats his back a few times.

“Okay, Harry. I think that’s enough, let's go see your dad,” Louis says soothingly, as he pulls Harry towards the car.

-

“I could go back and try to stop it,” Harry offers desperately. He doesn’t like seeing his dad in a wheelchair, no more than his dad likes to be in it.

“I can’t,” is all his father says, wheeling himself away from his bay window..

“Why? You’re paralyzed!” Harry starts pacing back and forth.

“Your mother and I had a bit of a spat last night, and I promised myself I would never use my ability just to magically fix an argument.” Harry can’t help, but feel slightly guilty about thinking about doing that exact thing last night.

“Mind you I didn't make that promise until you two were born. I couldn’t even change anything before then anyway.” He waves dismissively

“What do you mean? Is it just like lost?” Harry asks.

“If you go past the birth of your child, you will end up with a different child. Right before you were born I visited your Grandmother one last time.”

“So I wasn’t even supposed to be born?” Harry asks incredulously.

“Well, I wouldn’t put it like that. That just sounds cruel.”

“How would you put it then?”

“If I hadn’t traveled, the version of you that exists right now would obviously not be here, but there would be another you,”

“That’s not helping,” Harry tries to keep a straight face.

“Basically, because I did travel. You are who you are.”

“I have a headache, just thinking about that.” Harry groans. “The bottom line is that I’m here.”

“Yes,” Harry’s dad agrees. “And now, you also know that you can’t travel past the birth.”

“That is very good to know,” Harry sighs heavily, he stands up and goes to the window.

“So, tell me, am I going to be a grandfather anytime soon?”

“Well it’s not like we can have a ‘whoopsie’ baby.” Harry turns around and sits on the couch.

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t get a surrogate or foster.”

“Well, you just ruined the surprise.” Harry smiles widely.

“You’re taking the piss aren’t you?” His dad says cautiously, with a raised eyebrow,

“No, I swear Louis and I are going to be getting a foster child in a month or so.”

“Congratulations, son,” his dad, claps his hand on Harry’s knee. “Louis is going to make a wonderful father. I’m not quite sure about you though.” His dad smirks.

“I kind of feel the same way to be honest,” Harry exhales deeply.

“Well it’s certainly hard at first,” his dad admits. “Your mother and I were one hundred percent certain that your sister was going to be a total screw up with all the times we made questionable parent choices. She was quite literally our guinea pig, and look at her now. Look at both of you. Your mother and I ended up doing an amazing job of raising you.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. “I suppose if humanity has made it this far, I can’t mess up too badly.”

“That’s the spirit. Now let’s go make sure your mother isn’t showing Louis your baby pictures.”

\--

A couple of months later, Louis and Harry officially welcome a beautiful baby girl, named Arielle, into their family.

“Can you believe it?” Louis sounds like he thinks this is just a dream. Harry kind of does, too.

“Barely,” Harry holds out his finger near Arielle’s tiny hand, and she grabs onto it. Harry doesn't think he could possibly be more in love with the human being in his husband's arms right now. The social worker dropped her off just an hour ago and Harry already finds it unimaginable for her to not be in their life.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," Louis coos to their daughter. She gurgles in response. "Hi, there. I'm your Papa."

"I thought I got to be Papa?" Harry pouts.

"It doesn't matter right now," Louis glances at Harry with a disapproving look.

“It will in about three months when she starts babbling,and saying her first words."

"Oh will you please quit being so dramatic, Harold," Louis says, pulling silly faces every few seconds.. "Daddy is really silly isn't he sweetie? Yes he is. Yes he is."

As Harry watches Louis talk to their daughter, he realizes that it really doesn’t matter who is Papa or Daddy, because they’re both parents and they are in this together from here on out.

\---

“Babe, do you know where our kitchen supplies are?” Louis shouts, standing in the middle of a sea of cardboard boxes.

After a few months of having Arielle, they finally pulled the trigger on moving into a larger townhouse. It’s a bit out of their price range, and feels very very empty at the moment, not to mention it has two more bedrooms than their old duplex.

They will eventually be outnumbered, and be up to their eyeballs with the kid’s activities. 

“I think they’re in the dining room!” Harry calls out as he puts Arielle in her crib for a nap.

“I already looked there,” Louis twists around, simply looking at the labeled boxes he can actually see. 

“Did you check in the box right in front of you labeled, ‘kitchen supplies;?” Harry puts his hands on his hips. 

“I swear that wasn’t here a minute ago!” Louis protests. 

“Sure,” Harry says, not believing Louis one bit. He grabs the box for Louis. “Where would you like this, Your Highness?”

Louis snatches the box from Harry, “Thank you,” he says primly. 

Why do we have so much crap?” Harry asks as he helps Louis unpack the kitchen supplies. 

“Because a lot of this crap, we only use once a year, and obviously don’t need to go out and re-buy it every time.”

“What if we do that Marie Kondo thing?” 

“No Harry. All of my belongings spark joy,” Louis says monotonously they’ve had this discussion before and Louis stands firm on the not throwing things out stand point.

“Even this whisk?” Harry holds it up.

“Especially that whisk,” Louis snatches it from Harry and puts it in a drawer. 

\--

Harry wakes up to the sound of crying coming from the baby monitor. He groans and rolls onto his back. Louis is somehow still asleep. Harry waits a few seconds before getting up and checking on Arielle.

“What’s wrong baby girl.?” Harry coos as he picks her up. She does not stop screaming.  “You want your baba?” Harry asks, already heading towards the kitchen. 

After about five minutes, of kicking and more screaming he manages to get her into her high chair 

Harry sings “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star”sHe doesn't hear Louisi sneak up behind him, over Arielle's screaming. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist, and rests his head between Harry's shoulder blades. 

"Morning, Lou" Harry sing-songs. 

“Morning, Hazzz," Louis replies softly. "How did you manage to stay asleep with Arielle crying through the baby monitor?" Harry moves out of Louis' embrace and hands Arielle her bottle. She clumsily grabs it with both hands and brings it to her mouth. "Such a big girl!" Harry praises, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I didn't," Louis admits, sitting down across from Harry. "I just needed five more minutes, plus I love hearing you talk to our daughter.” Harry blushes. He really can't believe that this is actually his life. He feels like he's living in a romantic comedy. 

"Do you want to go to the park later?" Harry asks, as he watches Louis make silly faces at their daughter. 

"I have just a little bit of work I have to do on a manuscript, but after that definitely." Louis says as he picks Arielle up. "You finished your baba like a big girl!" Louis exclaims. Arielle giggles in response. 

Harry wishes this wonderful moment will never end. And of course that means it has to. Harry's phone rings, he immediately answers when he sees it's his mum calling. 

"He's gone, Harry." Anne sobs into the phone. 

"We'll be over as soon as we can. Gemma is with you right?"

"Yes,: she replies shakily.

"Good, See you soon, mum." Harry says, holding back tears. 

"Was that?" Louis asks, already knowing the answer. 

"My dad died," Harry sobs.

\--

The day of the funeral is probably the worst Harry has ever felt in his life. It's so unfair his dad was just here, and should still be here. The last few months since the accident had been extremely hard for both Harry's mum and his dad. They continued to make doctor visits, but there was never any sign of his motor functions returning anytime soon. At the last appointment the doctor's saw some sort of shadow on the X-ray. Harry's dad didn't want to know what it was, so the doctors let it be. 

Harry spends the entire funeral, next to his mom and sister. Everyone from town seems to be at the church to mourn his father. Harry would be a complete mess if he hadn't see his father earlier that day. Or rather, he traveled back to last week before they left for the church. 

His dad was, of course, in his study with a book in hand. 

"What are you reading?" Harry asks, sitting down on the couch.

"Dickens. I've always hated his writing style, but I figure since I don't have much time left I may as well read it."

"But you do have time," Harry implores. 

"I've had so much more time than any man my age. How could I ask for more?"

"But, you can." 

They've been having this conversation back and forth ever since the accident.

"It's my time Harry," he smiles sadly at his son.

"But we need you." Harry tries to hold back his tears, but fails.

"I'm not ready to leave you and your mother and sister, believe me." His father reaches forward and grabs his hand. "Son, when you're my age you'll probably come to the same conclusion. We can't cheat death. I feel have garnered a much deeper grasp on how important time is than anyone else. I'm ready." 

"I love you, Dad," Harry says through his tears.

"I love you, too. You best be getting along, You have a tough day ahead.

"I'll see you again, soon."

\---

Harry chooses not to visit his father very, often. He and Louis have already accepted to take in another foster child, and they will arrive in practically no time at all. So rather than traveling back to experience more, more, more Harry decides to live in the now and appreciate every moment like it's the only time he has.


End file.
